


Eureka灵光乍现

by summerroad7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Eureka灵光乍现

Eureka 灵光乍现

1.

“劳驾，往这边挪一挪行吗？”

“抱歉，我能不能把窗户打开一点？”

“真不好意思，这个屏风……”

西里斯第三次从他的书中抬起头，这回才真正把这位一直打断他的人看了看清楚。对方刚巧也扭过脸，边折腾屏风边斜着眼睛偷偷打量他。

被西里斯抓了个现行，他倒也不慌不窘。西里斯瞧着这位戴一顶滑稽可笑的红色高筒帽、鼻梁上架着细腿圆眼镜、鼻子底下还粘着一大片歪了的假胡子的年轻人一点点把屏风往右侧移了几公分，直到一小束阳光忽然柔声滚落进西里斯手边的瓷杯里。

把视线从那双巧克力色的眼睛和沾了一抹白灰的鼻尖儿上挪走，西里斯去读他胸前别的名牌上烫金的字，上头简短地写着一个词：尖头叉子。

“我是临时工。”这位尖头叉子先生解释说，注意到了西里斯迷惑的神情。他讲话带着轻微的利物浦口音。“月亮脸这几周实在太忙了，我周四周五下午帮他看店。作为交换，他允许我随便动店里的布置，只要这些改动用不上电钻。”

说到最后，尖头叉子冲他挤挤眼睛。

这举动既不像西里斯在某些酒吧里常收到的故作姿态的调情，也不是有些人（多半是美国人）在社交场合散发的自以为是的魅力。他好奇地放下书观察了一小会儿，惊讶地发现尖头叉子只是……很高兴。在几分钟内，尖头叉子随机地拜访这件小咖啡店地各个角落，如果他要摆弄的位置恰好有一桌客人，他就怪热情地和他们打招呼，抱歉地通知那些人他不得不短暂地打断一下桌上正进行的谈话，接着就风风火火、赶时间似的把他要做的改动完成，带着那股子莫名其妙的快乐劲跑到下一个地方去。

西里斯看他在窗边的书架上悬了一根白色的尼龙绳，先是往上头挂了一幅小小的画框，里头是一张披头士乐队的旧照片，像是从什么旧报纸上剪下来的，随后又拴了一面埃弗顿的蓝色旗子，最后他在口袋里摸索半天，拿出一个木夹子把一张照片夹了上去。一瞧见那张黑乎乎的照片，西里斯就忍不住笑了：那上头的莱姆斯卢平看上去至多不过十五岁，手里捧了一个巨大的、满月一样的白色奶油蛋糕，寿星帽掉下来挂在了脖子上。照片里的莱姆斯努力歪向一侧，正死命躲开一只快要碰到他耳朵上的毛茸茸的牡鹿面具。

“月亮脸对那个面具上的毛过敏，我一直想逗他在吹蜡烛的时候打个喷嚏。”尖头叉子注意到他没在继续看书，便到西里斯的桌子跟前，压低了声音解释。

“那旗子呢？”

“哦，莱姆斯讨厌埃弗顿！他回来看到准会装作不在乎，但心里气得鼻子都歪了——”他停顿了一下，那股子不讲道理、活灵活现的欢喜劲从他身上消失了一下。“那张剪报，那个是我的。”

“来自默西塞德郡的披头士歌迷，真让人吃惊。”西里斯不由地嘲弄到，尽管语气里头并没有什么攻击性。听他这么说，尖头叉子哈哈笑了起来，将手搭在西里斯旁边的空椅子上。

他细长的指头在他想事情的时候把那块木头敲得梆梆作响，眼睛则盯着门的方向，以免有客人进来时受了冷落。“嘿，我知道了！你是那个总来店里的摇滚明星……莱姆斯嘱咐过，让我别来烦你。”他边做了个鬼脸边飞快看了一眼西里斯和他摊在桌上的东西，有些局促地睁大眼睛。“我没打搅你做正事吧？”

西里斯忍不住笑了，他朝对方胸口那块工作牌比划一下，耐着性子指出：“是我在耽误你工作，尖头叉子。”

“哦，对了……工作！”他如梦初醒，猛地站直身体，害得脑袋上的帽子差点儿飞了出去。尖头叉子伸手扶正它，这一会儿，他又高兴起来了，快步走到工作台后面去。西里斯发现他换了音乐，现在扬声器里在播 _Happiness Is A Warm Gun_ 。

门铃响了一下，几个结伴的女学生要三杯冰拿铁带走。尖头叉子先生因而忙碌起来。他笑嘻嘻地解释说帽子和假胡子是他人格魅力的一部分，把最前头的那个姑娘逗得咯咯直笑，拿着杯子和他一来一去聊了好一会儿。这位怪里怪气的新店员有奇特的令人微笑的本领，当他主导一场谈话的时候，总是大胆地在讨人喜欢和惹人厌烦的中间位置上冒险。

西里斯决定暂时把他放进讨人喜欢那一类里，考虑到他几个月来一直都暗自希望这个角落里的位置能够再亮一点，而尖头叉子在上班的第一天，就肆意地把一束阳光放了进来。

尖头叉子发现西里斯还在看他，这一次是西里斯被捉了个现行。他又冲这边挤挤眼睛，蹲下去摆弄半天，把西里斯头顶的音响调得更响了些。

西里斯忽然想问问他的名字。

他清楚知道当下的冲动有多反常：过度发射“人格魅力”的家伙通常只令西里斯厌烦，然而尖头叉子的笑容却仿佛某种无法免疫的传染病，让人不知不觉就中了招。西里斯低头重新打开被冷落半天的书，脚尖不自觉地跟着鼓点敲打起地板来。

他心里很高兴。西里斯心不在焉地对着书页上密集的文字，支起椅子前后摇晃起来，每次失去平衡的时候，他就抬头看一眼。阳光把西里斯杯子里的饮料照得闪闪发亮，几乎失去本来的颜色。

一时间，连纸张上油墨的气味都变得很新鲜。

+

西里斯打开信箱，里头孤零零地躺着一张明信片，是安多米达从巴黎寄来的。暂时还没有法院的传票，西里斯松了一口气，又感到些许漠然的痛快：他没有去参加他父亲的葬礼，对于家族里的遗产纷争，也都是等公交时无意间从报纸的八卦版上看来的。如今看来，老布莱克先生在他摔门而去时威胁说要将西里斯从家族里除名，并不是一句空头支票。

他飞快地读完那几行隽秀的钢笔字，将明信片翻到正面，邮戳正盖在阿尔卑斯山的雪线上。安多米达在去年的一次旅行途中遇上了心仪的人，甚至已经在考虑从家里搬出去，问题在于她的这位爱人偏偏是个家境普通的“平民”——西里斯不用想也知道这件事儿会怎么结束：要么安多米达和这位名叫泰迪的年轻人断绝来往，要么她就得和西里斯一样承受“自由的代价”。

要不是因为不想在八卦版上抛头露面，西里斯甚至想过要合法地把自己的姓改掉，免得黑黢黢地粘在他身上，晦气。

西里斯的叔叔阿尔法德去世时把在东伦敦的房产和所有的钱都留给了他，连带着被改装成排练室的车库、几把吉他和近三千张唱片。以前西里斯的吉他弹得不好，他只有在周末去阿尔法德叔叔家里拜访的时候才有机会摸摸它们，回到布莱克老宅里，这种哗众取宠的乐器根本连被提起的资格都没有。西里斯开始偶尔地在一家阿尔法德拥有的小酒馆里表演的时候，他妈妈气得一连给他写了好几封信，西里斯一封也没拆，全部扔进壁炉里一把火烧掉，自那以后，就再也没有从家里来的任何消息了。

西里斯把新的明信片塞进抽屉里，推开窗户点了一根烟，思索如何给安多米达回信。最后他提笔在纸上写：

**_亲爱的安多，_ **

**_我这就提前邀请你到伦敦来，我可以随时开始替你物色适合创作和居住的街区。只要你下定决心，没什么是不值得的。_ **

****

“所以莱姆斯真那么说？”周五下午，西里斯在点第二杯咖啡的时候问尖头叉子。店里只有寥寥数位客人，大家都忙着在更刺激的地方欢庆周末。西里斯无意避开车流高峰，打算一如既往地等到关门再走，尖头叉子对他在下午三点半还点一杯三倍浓美式的行为很不认同，在装咖啡豆的时候直撇嘴。

他今天没有带假胡子和高筒帽，穿着运动衫套装，乍一看上去就算说是十几岁也不为过。尖头叉子轻手轻脚地把他的饮料放在台面上，抬头瞥了一眼西里斯，伸手拨弄起脑后乱糟糟的黑色短发。“说什么？”

“让你别来烦我？”西里斯小心地端起杯子，重复了一次他昨天的原话。

“怎么可能！像莱姆斯这样的人，骂人都还要左拐三次呢。”尖头叉子摆摆手，乐呵呵地嘲笑起他的朋友来。“他只是让我不要没事儿的时候去你的桌子那里添乱，因为我们，我和月亮脸，就是这么认识的。他当时坐在操场旁边看一本诗集之类的东西，我下午有足球训练，正好从那儿路过，就非要缠着他说话。”

后来西里斯从莱姆斯那里得知，当时尖头叉子之所以在球场边停了下来，是因为碰巧有一群足球队的混蛋在朝莱姆斯扔石子，嘴里骂骂咧咧讲些不干净的话。而对于坐在角落里的常客西里斯，莱姆斯实际上只嘱咐了一句话：我感觉你们俩会一拍即合……但行行好，詹姆波特先生，可别趁机把店拆了。

到了四点半钟，只有西里斯一个人还坐在角落里，在本子上心不在焉地涂涂画画。他时不时就抬头看一眼在水池边洗杯子的尖头叉子，在心里猜测他的名字。这样古怪的人，西里斯心想，可千万不要叫做史蒂夫，听上去怪混蛋的。

他再抬头的时候，尖头叉子不声不响地到了在他的桌子跟前。“你不介意我拿走那个杯子吧？”他指指西里斯空了的咖啡杯，脸上有些许疲倦之色，嗓音里的热情也像是八音盒转到最后时，因为发条松弛而奏出了几个走调的音符。

“多谢，”西里斯把杯子推给他，又问，“你要不要坐一会儿？”

“要不是你还坐在这儿，我就可以提前溜走了。”他开玩笑说，没有回答就直接拉开一把椅子坐在西里斯旁边。尖头叉子响亮地叹了一口气，把手臂在耳后伸长，西里斯听到一声清脆的关节响。“真要命，难怪莱姆斯每天看起来都病怏怏的。”

他看了一眼西里斯的草稿本，但没有试图阅读上面的字。“你叫什么名字？等等，我能问你的名字吗？该不会有什么稀奇古怪的规定说了不能和顾客聊天吧？”

“西里斯。”他说完以后，尖头叉子茫然地眨眨眼睛，鼻梁上挤出迷惑的皱褶。西里斯重复了一遍，知道自己确实有个不常见的名字，对方同样缓慢地跟着念了一次，确认没有读错之后，便兴高采烈地试着喊了两声。

西里斯合上本子和笔帽，嘴边噙着一个不自知的微笑，满怀期待、耐心地等着知道尖头叉子真正的名字。意识到自己表现得多么热情之后，西里斯感到有些不自在，他很少能对别人提起无限的兴趣，更别说是这样毫无理由的关注了。

但尖头叉子显得很享受，他似乎是那种乐于处在注意力中心的类型。他扶着眼镜，摇头晃脑地说，“我是詹姆波特，你可以叫我詹姆，但是我更喜欢别人喊我尖头叉子。”

“波特”听上去像是那种会出现在时代小说里的姓，“詹姆”则普通到有些滑稽。西里斯差一点儿就要诧异地笑出声来，但他在最后一秒控制住了自己。“詹姆，”他上下打量了尖头叉子一番。“我可想不到。”

“尖头叉子听起来更好，是吧？”詹姆波特笑得眼睛都眯成一条窄缝。他端起西里斯的杯子，快步走到水池边上，匆匆地把它洗净。他肩胛骨的轮廓在弯腰的时候会清晰地印在柔软的衣料上，西里斯可以想象得出夏天时它们在一件足球背心后面若隐若现的样子，这令他在舌根尝到诱人的苦涩。

西里斯站起身来，慢吞吞地开始将东西一件件往背包里装。比平常略早了些，但他知道是时候离开这里了。

2.

和詹姆波特的第三次相遇比西里斯预计的更早。

他刚从图书馆回来，雨淅淅沥沥把天都浸泡得发黑了，能见度极差，西里斯不得不把摩托车骑得很慢。路上几乎没有行人，便利店和商场宽大的屋檐下挤着许多焦躁地期盼雨停的人。这场暴雨来得突然，西里斯数十分钟前还在享受阳光，转眼就已经淋了个透。幸好，离他的住处只剩不到三英里，西里斯的包里装了几张唱片，令他一心只想赶在它们被雨水毁掉之前回去，免得白白跑下午这一趟。

因为信号灯变脸，西里斯方才急急忙忙停下。这么一停，便瞧见靠着他这侧的人行道上有个怪熟悉的身影正拖着脚，慢吞吞、梦游似的往前走。

“詹姆波特？”西里斯要鼓足劲大喊才能盖住雨声，“尖头叉子！”

那个垂头丧气的影子猛地绷直，一时间没能弄明白是哪里来的声音在呼唤他。西里斯的车轮在绿灯刚一亮的时候便转动起来，他在詹姆身边踩下刹车，一道半米高的矮浪扑打在了詹姆的浅色长裤上，立刻把它染成泥浆的颜色。波特被他唐突的举动吓住，嘴唇翕动着，但没有声音出来。他的眼睛躲藏在湿漉漉的镜片后面，用不着看，西里斯就知道这不是它们最有魅力的时候。

“你在磨蹭什么？”西里斯不耐烦地催促道，不想被后面的车辆按喇叭。“赶快上车。”

“可是——”

一声尖锐的车铃声打断了詹姆的犹疑，伴随着自行车主人骂骂咧咧的一阵喊叫，指控西里斯如何蛮不讲理地占住了几乎整个非机动车道。詹姆从鼻子里喷出一口气，高昂着头，灵活地爬上摩托车的后座。他两手空空，只在背后背了一只牛仔布的包，西里斯一踩油门，他的两只胳膊立刻紧张地攀附上了西里斯的腰。这个下意识的举动给西里斯带来了一阵意想不到的愉悦，让他在头盔下面忍不住勾起嘴角。

在下一个红绿灯口等信号灯的时候，西里斯侧头冲詹姆喊到，“你住在哪里？”

詹姆眨眨眼睛，似乎对这个问题只感到困惑。他蓬乱的刘海此刻狼狈地贴在脑门上，衬托得他茫然的表情有些滑稽。他僵硬地回答:“我不想回家，你能不能把我随便放在哪个酒吧跟前？”

“这个样子没有哪家体面的酒吧会让你进门。”西里斯直白地说，瞥了一眼詹姆身上湿透的浅色运动服套装——他现在和一只爪子上踩满了泥巴的流浪狗别无二致，在肖地奇只会处处碰壁，只有再往东去才会有同样落魄、闻起来就违法的店愿意接待他。

“怎么，你是哪里来的王公贵族吗？”詹姆气呼呼地回答，松开了西里斯。他抹了一把脸，恶狠狠地瞪着西里斯，肢体变得僵硬而充满戒备。西里斯心里产生了一个古怪的念头，他默默地估计起在詹姆脸上的有多少是雨水，多少是眼泪。

“我家就在前面不远。”

西里斯没有动怒。正相反，他好脾气地，颇有耐心地补充道:“我虽然不住在城堡里，但有的是酒。”

引擎声和糟糕的天气把詹姆的回答给吞吃下去，西里斯从对方犹豫的、再次放在自己背上的双手中得知了他的回复。接下来一路通畅，西里斯很快就在院子门口刹住车，詹姆显然又陷入了沉思，他的脑袋由于惯性而猛地撞在西里斯凸出的肩胛骨上，另他们俩都惊讶地叫唤起来。

“对不起。”詹姆在西里斯忙着把车推到几块木板搭建起的“车库”里时忽然说。西里斯转过身来，正好瞧见他懊恼地拨弄了一把自己的头发。詹姆还想要继续说下去，但他张开嘴时忍不住打了个喷嚏，西里斯笑起来，示意他往门口挪步。詹姆老实地跟上他的步伐，在西里斯开锁的时候响亮地吸了吸鼻涕。

门廊里的灯坏了，西里斯没来得及叫人来换。扑面而来的黑暗明显让詹姆很不舒服，他站在门口的地垫上，抱着胳膊瑟瑟发抖，滴答滴答地朝地板上淌水。西里斯摸索着把皮夹克挂在门口的木钩上，踢掉鞋子，轻车熟路地走进客厅去开灯。在他摸到开关的同时，詹姆半是开玩笑半是认真地问:“你该不是什么连环杀手之类的吧？”

西里斯故意让黑暗在屋子里继续横行霸道了一会儿，忍住笑反问:“难道你不该在进门前就考虑好这个问题吗？”

“我——”突如其来的光亮让詹姆陷入沉默。他眯起眼睛，目光追随着西里斯在客厅里移动的身影，依然站在原地不动，直到西里斯一面抓起遥控器打开电视，一面大声催促他进来。

詹姆顺着西里斯留下的湿漉漉的脚印走到吊灯下面，吸了一口气，从天花板直看到左手边通往厨房的矮门，似乎是打算快速地把西里斯的客厅印在脑海里。方正的房间里一横一竖摆了两张弹簧片已经坏去的旧沙发，中间围着一张堆满了报纸的木茶几。右后方的角落里摆着音响，唱机和一只塞满唱片的矮柜。几只巨大的空花盆搁在矮柜边上，里头被西里斯放上了些没用的杂物。挨着厨房的另一扇门是盥洗室，门上垂着一小片掉色得厉害的土耳其挂毯。詹姆的注意力被正前方打开的电视吸引，上面正在播报一则牛津街上的钟表商店被抢劫的新闻，他站在沙发跟前直愣愣地盯着屏幕看了好一会儿，甚至没察觉西里斯刚把淋浴的热水放上。

“我到时候把毛巾和干衣服放在沙发上。哦，不用管那个。”西里斯满不在乎地冲着地板上的水渍摆摆手。通向书房和起居室的楼梯在刚进门的位置，他冲着天花板比划了一下，告诉他楼上还有一间浴室。詹姆的脸被一个犹豫的微笑点亮了。他的眼睛有些发红，当然，这也可能是因为一路上的冷风。

+

西里斯一边往两只杯子里倒威士忌，一边轻轻哼着Moon River，这要是让阿布福斯或是任何一个在猪头酒吧里工作的人听了去，一定会牟足了劲嘲笑他。

在餐桌边坐下，西里斯拉紧浴袍，点燃一支烟。厨房紧闭的玻璃窗被雨水敲打得阵阵发颤，令西里斯不由地想起在他去牛津的乡下读寄宿学校之前最后一次参加的晚宴。雨水打湿了富丽堂皇的宴会厅里所有华贵的裙摆，熟悉和陌生的面孔们不断发出令人厌烦的噪音。西里斯躲在壁炉旁边的一把扶手椅里，从一只偷来的高脚玻璃杯里喝香槟，艾薇娜，贝蒂斯家未来的女主人，第一个发现了他的藏身之所。她精心挑选的礼服是干燥、温暖的深红色，让她乍看上去不像是十四岁，倒像是一位成熟的女人。

“噢，西里斯，你在这里！”她红扑扑的脸颊羞涩又大胆地挨向他的肩头。不像这间屋子里的其他人，艾薇娜对装成一幅大人的样子参与那些乏味的谈话并无兴趣，她没有戴手套的十指细白柔嫩，紧紧地攀附在西里斯的小臂上。

“西里斯，吻我一下。”她嘶哑着嗓子，半是命令半是哀求地说。西里斯被酒精弄得昏头昏脑，他把她的身体转过来，让她靠在自己的胸口，有些恍惚地把嘴贴向艾薇娜美丽的勾了线的双唇。她闻起来是忍冬花和香粉的味道，西里斯听见她发出一声近乎慌张的叹息。他们一分开，艾薇娜就连忙把滚烫的脸贴在他的肩颈之间。

他搂住她的肩，心里像寒冬结了冰的湖面一样平静。在音乐响起之后，艾薇娜拉着西里斯的手滑向舞池，快乐从她赤裸的小臂和脖颈上的每一个毛孔散发出来，给她披上一层柔柔的薄纱。他们在灯光照不到的地方慢舞，这时候，一声刺耳的笑声穿破安迪威廉姆斯的低吟，把西里斯从半醉半醒的迷雾中拽了出来。他顺着声音望去，只看到一个不认识的、和他差不多年纪的男孩扶着喷泉池笑得伏下身去，他有一张英俊的面孔，被灯光染成有些滑稽的颜色。

西里斯踏错了一个舞步，引来艾薇娜一声不满的轻哼。“西里斯，我多么爱你。”她忽然动情地说，放在他肩膀上的手止不住地微微颤抖。“你和其他人都不一样，没有人比你更好了，西里斯，为什么你不能常来我们这儿呢……”

他不记得那个晚上自己是如何摆脱了艾薇娜，但可以肯定的是，西里斯一定狠狠伤了她那颗尚未品尝世间苦痛的心。她说得倒是没错：西里斯和他们有所不同。在那个夜晚之后，他才刚刚知晓这其中具体的含义。

西里斯没有注意到浴室里的水声何时停了下来，是几下落在敞开门板上的敲门声让他回过神。詹姆穿着的紫色碎花睡袍是阿尔法德布莱克在客房衣柜里留下的数十套待客服之一：阿尔法德还活着的时候，总邀请一批又一批的朋友来留宿。

詹姆赤脚踩在地板上。走进来的时候，他不自在地扯了扯过长的袖子，用调侃代替了道谢:“谁能想到摇滚明星到了晚上就变成历史人物呢？”

西里斯咧嘴一笑。“这是我叔叔留下来的衣服，他认为这很幽默。”

等詹姆端起对面的酒杯，他才又补充道:“你知道我其实不是什么摇滚明星对吧？莱姆斯只是没办法不拿这事儿打趣。”

听到莱姆斯的名字让詹姆的脸抽搐了一下。他盯着杯子里金棕色的液体看了一会儿，突然抬头将二指高的烈酒一饮而尽。“告诉我，是怎么一回事？” 詹姆拖长了声音问，重重地把自己扔在椅子上。西里斯颇有兴趣地看着他脸上浮现出一副不怎么情愿的模样。尽管如此，詹姆还是把双手塞到下巴底下，做出洗耳恭听的样子。

“我和几个伙计偶尔在猪头酒吧表演，不是什么很严肃的事……那天演出恰巧有百代唱片的人来看，有兴趣要和我们签约。总之大家没命地庆祝到后半夜，第二天我回家路过尖叫棚屋的时候进去要了杯咖啡，是莱姆斯轮班。我还没恢复过来，你知道吧？我喝了两口咖啡，忽然站起来走到点餐台那儿去，问他：‘你们这儿有没有字典可以借给我？’”

“字典？”詹姆从鼻子里哼了一声，揉揉脸难以置信地笑起来。

西里斯也笑了。“他还真有一本该死的字典，见了鬼。我拿着字典回去，头疼得要命，打死也想不起来几个简单的词怎么拼。我把字典还给莱姆斯的时候正好翻在‘伤风’那一页。我说这是为了创作，显然我当时不知道是怎么想的。拜托，那个名牌上写着月亮脸，谁他妈能猜到他学文学！”

詹姆又沉下脸。他的脸颊上泛起那种特有的、由酒精引起的红色。西里斯给他们俩又各倒了半杯威士忌。像刚才一样，詹姆一拿到手里，就闷头把杯子里的酒喝了个干净。因为喉咙里的辛辣味儿，他的脸皱得像一颗万圣节后的老南瓜。

“第二回我再去的时候，他问我具体是在创作什么，说真的，我都记不得我说过这话了。我让他看了一些歌词……摇滚明星的绰号就是这么来的，莱姆斯有时候真是个混蛋。”西里斯故意又说了一遍月亮脸的名字，瞧见詹姆在听到那个单词的时候明显瑟缩了一下，脑袋埋得更低。他住了口，在心里揣度着要不要开口询问。

还未等西里斯作出决定，詹姆就替他选好：他把空杯子推向西里斯，紧皱着眉头，期待地盯着西里斯手边已经空了一半的酒瓶。

“事先说好，这次可不能一口吞。”西里斯给他又倒了一指高的酒。“我可不想再淋一次雨把你送去医院抢救。”

“呃……我还没谢谢你。”詹姆咕哝道，在手指间把杯子转来转去。

“是我邀请你来的。”西里斯提醒他。詹姆困惑地抬头，却没能在西里斯脸上读出任何他能理解的内容。

詹姆叹了一口气，用掌心搓搓脸颊，干巴巴地笑了一声。“我看起来有那么惨？”

“那倒不至于。”西里斯否认。“我只是不想下周四下午尖叫棚屋被迫关门，现在着实不是个淋雨的好季节。”

詹姆发出一声古怪的、窒息般的声音，紧紧抓住耳鬓仍湿漉漉的头发。“抱歉。”他低声说，响亮地吸了吸鼻涕。西里斯本以为詹姆是迅猛地染上了风寒，但很快，他就意识到尖头叉子的肩膀在细细地打颤。过不久，断断续续的抽噎声就盖过了雨滴敲打窗户的声音，詹姆用力地吸进一口气，整个人都抽搐起来。“我、我只是——”

多么古怪啊！他的眼泪在西里斯的胸口激起一阵强烈的苦涩情绪，就好像隔着空气，那阵不知名的痛苦也能传染似的。西里斯伸出手去，越过桌子握住詹姆的肘弯。“怎么回事？”

“我找到一本原版的《仲夏夜之梦》。莱姆斯住得离、离我很近，我就想，干嘛不去呢？他从来不介意我直接敲门，我——”詹姆猛地打开了话匣子。他哽咽着飞快地讲下去，仿佛只要一停下就无法承受这万分的痛苦。“他是我最好的朋友，我什么都他妈告诉他，所有的事！所有的……我到了楼下，瞧见他和伊万斯吻别，我像个头号傻逼，就在那儿呆站着……她并没有看到我，但是莱姆斯瞧见了，他一下子就——那样子活像我刚冲他们扔了炸弹似的。他不敢看我……”

哦。

西里斯的手指慢慢松开了。

并不是说他特别意外将会有一个女孩的名字从詹姆的嘴里说出来，但他着实没想到会是以这样的方式。在西里斯体内翻滚的苦涩变得更加自我，他冷不丁地感到一阵有些刺痛的厌烦，并不想继续听他莫名迷恋的对象侃侃而谈一个令人心碎的女孩。然而，就在西里斯准备退开，让他去享受痛苦而美妙的独处时，詹姆猛地抬起了头。那双潮湿、亮晶晶的眼睛透过镜片紧紧地抓住西里斯，让他一时间忘却逃走的念头。

“他可以告诉我。我一开始肯定会气个半死，我爱她，我爱她……莱姆斯知道，妈的。”他有气无力地咒骂到，手臂瘫软下来，虚弱地垂在桌上。“可是我不会怎么样的，我十一岁那会儿就认识月亮脸了，我当然希望他开心。伊万斯……我不知道莱姆斯喜欢她。操，我一直以为我是个棒呆了的朋友，你懂吗？我以为他会……起码他应该相信我！最起码——”

西里斯猛地握住了詹姆沮丧、了无生气的手指头。在短短的几分钟里，詹姆波特再次让他惊讶了一回。詹姆闭上眼睛，像是要抖去肩上的痛苦似的，短暂地别过脸。他的指甲盖几乎嵌进西里斯掌心里。痛觉从西里斯的手心顺着血管爬进他的身体内部，被代谢成某种蛮不讲理的温柔情绪。他从没体味过这样猛烈的、突如其来的爱恋，一时间，西里斯动弹不得，只能让詹姆像抓着一根救命稻草一样拉着他。这比威士忌要强效得多，让他的理智立刻融化得一干二净。

“你可真够傻的。”西里斯摇摇头，他的语气是宽慰的。“别担心，我敢打赌你是世界上最棒的朋友，他只是不想你受到伤害。”

他盯着詹姆脸上的泪痕，在心里难以抑制、近乎可悲地补充道： _我也不想。_

3.

经过一个夜晚的音乐、香烟和酒，隔日午后，当西里斯头疼欲裂地醒来时再看到詹姆波特的脸，那就已经不再是一样新奇的事物。他缓慢地上下移动眼皮，让自己适应从忘记拉紧的窗帘里探进来的日光，渐渐的，詹姆的模样在西里斯的视野里清晰起来。他不知什么时候脱掉了那件滑稽可笑的睡袍，光裸的肩膀和手臂从棉被里探出来，松松地搂着一只本该躺在沙发上的抱枕。西里斯的脸距离詹姆的手指只有几公分，他下意识地屏住呼吸，稍稍转头让自己呼出的热气散开在凉飕飕的空气里 。

今天是周日，在这一天里没有人会想起西里斯：他既不乐于参与同龄人的狂欢，也没有需要维持联系的长辈。尖头叉子则另当别论了，西里斯能想象他在周末和学校里的朋友约好小聚，或是回家边嚷嚷着昨天的球赛比分边拥抱他的父母——如果他没有恰好在昨天撞破了自己最好的朋友和最心爱女孩的秘密恋情。

詹姆轻声嘟囔着，抱着枕头翻了个身，背冲着西里斯。他的肩头零零散散地撒着浅褐色的雀斑，在被太阳亲吻得颜色健康的皮肤下面清晰可见形状美妙的肌肉：看来詹姆并不是全在吹嘘他在足球队里多么万众瞩目。

西里斯好笑地回忆起后半夜他们俩坐在沙发旁边，詹姆一边把烟头往几米开外的垃圾篓里丢，一边炫耀他如何在入学头一年的扔飞镖大赛里夺得头筹。酒精让他短暂地忘却痛苦，随着马克伯兰（*1）的声音在客厅的里上蹿下跳。他的肢体十分灵活，舞却跳得很滑稽。这一晚最精彩的部分莫过于詹姆从茶几对面一跃而起，重重地摔进横放的长沙发里，险些把它给撞翻了去。西里斯哈哈大笑，那快乐可以说是毫无理由的。

“等一等，你先别放唱片。”在西里斯摇摇晃晃起身准备给唱片翻面的时候，詹姆制止说。他朝前拱了拱爬上沙发扶手，探出脑袋来盯着西里斯上下打量。“我想听听你的音乐。”

西里斯迟迟地想起他包里那几张打湿了的黑胶，其中有一张是大脚板的样本唱片。

“你等一等。”他走回门廊，取出唱片再回来，詹姆的眼睛已经闭上了。西里斯好笑地拍拍他的肩膀。“尖头叉子，醒醒，别睡在这儿。”

詹姆腾地翻身坐起来，差一点儿滑下地板去。他梦游似的跟在西里斯后面吭哧吭哧爬上楼梯，西里斯指给他左手边的客房，但詹姆仅剩的那点儿注意力在西里斯随手推开自己的卧室门时便从门缝里钻了进去。“操，这他妈太酷了！”他夸张地怪叫了一声，把自己请进了门。西里斯张开嘴想让他别乱碰，但迟了一步，詹姆已经抚摸起左手边墙上的第一面海报，上面印的是莉塔福特（*2）身穿黑色背心和短裤在聚光灯下把吉他拨得炸响。

四面的墙上挂满了剪报，照片和海报。从艾瑞莎富兰克林（*3）到艾米莉亚埃尔哈特（*4），从企鹅乐队到性手枪，从二战结束到宣布修建柏林墙的新闻头条……除此之外，还有些阿尔法德贴上的西里斯辨认不出的旧照片（西里斯怀疑其中一张照片里拄着金属拐杖西装革履站在时代广场前拍照的年轻人是他的祖父）。

一张大床搁在房间中央，深绿色帷幔给挽了起来扎在床柱上。一把木吉他靠在大衣柜旁边。除此之外，就只有几本书堆在床头边的地板上。

詹姆又厚着脸皮邀请自己坐在了床上。那个倒霉的老古董床垫让他措手不及地朝后翻倒，陷进柔软的丝绸织物里。西里斯只好从另一侧爬上床，费了老大劲才把被子从詹姆的屁股底下拽出来。尖头叉子傻笑起来，拍拍床单，嘲弄地说:“能躺在豌豆公主的床上，我着实感激不尽。”

他当然不是精挑细选了词汇来讽刺西里斯，这句玩笑也根本无从成为一句意有所指的羞辱，但西里斯本能地、习惯性地抿紧了嘴唇，阴郁地剜了詹姆一眼。他们俩都已经离清醒有很大一段距离，詹姆尤其如此。多数人在喝醉的时候无法掩饰自己，有的变成一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，把脑子里那些陈腐、恶毒的念头一股脑翻到表面，西里斯也不例外。他忽然难以控制自己的偏见：出生在北方、饱受欢迎的足球队宠儿，谁知道詹姆波特会不会在路边上冲寡言少语的瘦弱新生嚷嚷“死基佬”之类的词——

“西里斯？”詹姆拍拍他的胳膊，把西里斯从越来越离谱的幻想中拽离出来。他根本没有察觉西里斯突如其来的敌意，全然放松地躺在床上，像是一只还没有等人逗弄就迫不及待把肚皮翻出来的狗。他的利物浦口音在昏昏欲睡的时候变得格外明显。“谢谢你。今晚的这些，还有我……你知道我什么意思。”

就这样，西里斯胃里翻腾的怒气骤然熄灭。他暗自觉得有些愧疚，就不再坚持要把詹姆赶到客房去。

+

将近一小时之后詹姆才拖着腿下楼来。他又把那件睡袍找回来穿上了，此刻就像个病痛缠身的小老头似的，唉声叹气地在餐桌边坐下。“早上好，”詹姆捂住眼睛，悲惨地和西里斯打招呼，他的头发像是刚经历了一场龙卷风。“你不用说，我知道现在已经是下午了。”

“咖啡？”西里斯放下报纸，把抽了一半的烟在烟灰缸里按熄。“我也有止疼片，如果你想要的话。”

“咖啡就行。”詹姆放下手，把脑袋也搁在冰凉的桌面上。“怪不得他们总说不要和陌生人回家。”

“不用谢。”西里斯摇摇头，忍住笑往他手里塞了一个杯子。

詹姆发出一声感激的叹息，捧起杯子响亮地啜了一口这包治百病的良药。西里斯等他喝完才问他有什么打算，问题一出口，詹姆的脸色立刻变得阴惨惨的。“回家吧，我猜。”他犹犹豫豫地瘪起嘴，看了一眼窗外明媚的天气。

“你住在哪儿？”西里斯漫不经心地问,“我可以送你过去，反正我一会儿也打算出门。”

“不用，我只需要换个衣服……”他忽然停下来，近乎窘迫地推了推眼镜。西里斯不知道詹姆是因为回忆起了哪一部分的胡言乱语而不好意思：是他那份详尽到可怜的恋爱报告，还是他边用袖口擦鼻涕边说皇后乐队“真他妈棒呆了”？

詹姆抓了抓自己胡乱翘起的额发，扯起一边的嘴角。他说：“真奇怪，我感觉我已经认识你很多年了。”

最后他们决定一起出门吃午饭。詹姆换回自己的那套衣服，昨晚西里斯只把它们搭在了暖气上，并没有清洗，因此裤腿上的泥还顽固地留在那儿。西里斯也套上一件松松垮垮的卫衣外套，又找出了一双自己的鞋给詹姆：他的球鞋还湿着呢。

詹姆说得没错，他们确实就如同已经结识多年：西里斯挑起话头，詹姆顺接下去，一会儿他们热烈地争论几句，一会儿又愉快地畅谈，不知不觉竟开始说起了悄悄话。这并不是为了让邻桌的人听不清他们说出格的话，而是不由自主经营起的、显得亲密的私人空间。西里斯回想昨天晚上詹姆零零散散提到的关于他自己的事儿，并迅速地把它们和现下的新信息揉在一起，逐渐拼凑出一个完整的尖头叉子来：詹姆波特十八岁来伦敦读大学，他和莱姆斯是中学同学，又都在伦敦大学学院念书。等到次年七月，詹姆就毕业了，让西里斯稍感意外的是尖头叉子学习应用医学：那可不像是一个爱热闹的急性子会选的专业。

这么说来，詹姆哄人高兴的本事说不准是他的专业习惯。哪怕他自己烦恼缠身，只要屋子里还有别的人，尖头叉子就打定主意要引得对方开心。西里斯常来这间家庭餐馆，还是头一回见到罗斯莫塔女士如此高兴，她此前数次说西里斯是她最爱的客人，这一下午过后，詹姆波特极为可能已经抢去了这份殊荣。

“……那是我叔叔的房子，他作遗产留给了我。后院的储藏间现在是排练室，如果你有兴趣的话，我们每周二周三在那儿排练。”

詹姆魂不守舍地答应下来，脸色仍带有喝过酒的痕迹。他让谈话一刻不停地继续下去，一部分可能是为了让自己的心神被别的事情占据，而不再回到那位——用詹姆的话说，像焰火一样夺人心魄的伊万斯小姐身上去。

如果用理智来作行动的准则，西里斯本万不该卷入詹姆的感情生活里去（单方面的一见钟情是一回事，建立双向亲密关系是另一回事）。更何况詹姆正为了别的人伤心，压根儿没可能察觉西里斯的视线如何在他的嘴唇上过于长时间地停留。然而当下的西里斯是一个满腔热血的殉道者，对他的新朋友（让我们姑且这么称呼）产生了近乎怜悯的责任感，满脑袋都是如何让詹姆不要露出昨晚的神情。除此之外，他也毫无羞耻心地享受着趁虚而入的秘密快感：詹姆此刻需要一个朋友，西里斯碰巧和他十分谈得来，又碰巧非常想和他共处。

离开餐馆之后詹姆叫住了西里斯，“对了，你家里有没有装电话？”

“没。”西里斯撒谎到。雷古勒斯知道阿尔法德的号码，哪怕只有百万分之一的可能性，他也不想误接起布莱克老宅的来电。

詹姆哦了一声，显得有些失望，西里斯脑袋里的开关立刻就失了灵。一时冲动下，他问：“你知道杰拉德大街（*5）怎么走吧？”

詹姆点点头。他住在格林路上，距离那儿并不算特别远。

“猪头酒吧在杰拉德大街的尽头。你走过去会看见一间裁缝店，从侧门进去以后穿到后面的巷子里，就能看见招牌。下周二晚上九点半……我们在那里有场演出。”

猪头酒吧是最早的几间公开欢迎同性恋入内的地下酒吧之一。苏豪区（*6）混合了时尚商铺，各档酒吧，高级酒店和残余的色情场所，在这么一个地方，猪头酒吧不起眼的程度甚至足以让它逃脱大部分游客的追捕。显而易见，这个名字对詹姆没有多大的意义，他一听到西里斯提起，就想也不想就说一定会去看。他们站在路边上有一搭没一搭地又聊了一会儿，直到詹姆不情不愿地承认他不能再继续逃避现实，他明天一早还有课呢。

西里斯依照计划走去超市买了牛奶和吐司，又赶在天黑之前在公园里坐上一会儿。他一向享受周日的宁静，但这一回，当西里斯回家推开门看到门口地毯上的泥，一阵熟悉又陌生的孤独感拜访了他。

这位新的访客一直赖在他这儿不走，直到西里斯再次见到尖头叉子为止。




周一整日波折不断。

早晨西里斯见到了月亮脸。显然，尖头叉子不是唯一没能不依赖酒精就睡上安稳觉的人。莱姆斯看上去俨然是一位从棺材里爬出来迎接新世界的吸血鬼，脸上唯一的颜色就是眼睛下面那圈疲惫的乌青。西里斯猜测他不知道詹姆的去向，一定整个周末都忧心忡忡，担心詹姆头脑发热做出什么惊世骇俗的事情。

“尖头叉子前两天在我那里。”在莱姆斯把保温杯递还回来时西里斯突兀地说。莱姆斯惊讶地倒吸一口气，立刻摘了围裙让戴弗替他招呼一会儿，跟着西里斯出了店门。

一走上街，莱姆斯就迫不及待地追问是什么情况。他看上去愧疚不安，仿佛闯下了滔天大祸似的。西里斯无意责备莱姆斯，他们曾在几个周末一起去美术馆，偶尔莱姆斯会帮助西里斯换掉歌词中过于学究气的词汇，他是极少的数位西里斯称作朋友的人之一。

“我骑车回去的时候在路上碰上詹姆，邀请他去我家喝酒。”西里斯把咖啡杯用手臂夹住，边解释边给自己卷一根烟。莱姆斯皱起眉头，不知是针对他的话还是行为。

“意想不到的情节转折。”西里斯开玩笑说，把烟点上。他不知道自己是哪里来的信心才说出下面的话。“用不着担心，莱姆斯。也别给自己太多压力了。”

“你觉得我不应该去和詹姆谈谈。”他立即就消化了西里斯和詹姆的即时友情，直接省去了询问，转而征求起西里斯的意见。

西里斯摇摇头。“依我看，他会主动去找你的。”

“我们在着手建立一个工作室，已经准备了有一段时间，最近正是关键的时候。下午我乘火车去剑桥，很可能要下周才回来。”

“我记得你提起过。”

“你得帮我个忙，西里斯。”莱姆斯请求到。“帮我看着詹姆一点儿，好吗？最近这段日子对他来说本就不好过。有必要的话打电话去玛丽琼斯的办公室找我——”

西里斯本想问他具体指的是什么事，但这时候，几位拿公文包的上班族推开店门走了进去。戴弗在前台探头探脑，挥手催促莱姆斯赶快进去，西里斯只得点点头应允，一再向莱姆斯保证他只是杞人忧天。在西里斯看来，每天都有人为了爱情心碎，詹姆波特可远比大多数人生命力旺盛，他会没事的。

吃过午饭，西里斯出发去维多利亚车站接安多米达，她在传真里说大约一点抵达。黄金箭号（*7）比预计的时间迟了整整两小时才驶入站台，栏杆外等待的人群早已不耐烦得像关了一整个冬季的羊群。西里斯一眼便在人群中找到了安多米达：她戴着一顶蓝色的宽檐帽，身着红色长裙和白色毛呢风衣，右手里提一只巨大的棕色方形手袋。旅途劳顿也没能使她脸上少去半点笑容，一瞧见西里斯，安多米达便扔下行李，双手拥抱了他。

“泰迪有事走不开，我打算明天一早就北上去曼城。”

西里斯帮她拿上行李，有些惊讶地问：“你打算在那儿定居吗？”

“什么？不，不，怎么可能！泰迪的父母病了，他暂时还走不开，我打算和他一起生活一段时间。他已经在考虑辞职了，等到夏天我们就一起到伦敦来，我联系到一家新的设计公司，他们愿意替我保留职位一直到六月底。不过当然了，越早越好。”

她提起泰迪唐克斯时，爱情让她的脸变得柔和、泛有光泽。安多米达和贝拉长得很像，西里斯在脑子里试图描绘这样的幸福神情出现在贝拉的脸上，害得自己起了一手臂鸡皮疙瘩。

“什么事情这么有趣？”安多米达碰了碰他的肩膀，拨弄着耳边褐色的柔软发卷。

西里斯拦下一辆出租车，先告诉了司机地址，才回头答复她。“你怎么样？我敢打赌家里发生了好一场闹剧。”

安多米达苦笑起来，伸手做出一个撕掉胶带的动作。“如今我们的妈妈在家族聚会上可就有共同话题了。我不很清楚，我猜他们打算把我除名。贝拉气疯了，不停给我在巴黎的酒店前台打电话，茜茜很害怕，不过她偷偷在我箱子里放了一张支票。没多少钱，她还没工作，但是这让我感觉好多了。”

她不用多说，西里斯自然明白。他转移了话题，问起安多米达那位工人阶级出身的恋人。泰迪唐克斯在曼切斯特做一名汽车修理工，他喜欢园艺，这正和安多米达兴趣相投。泰迪念过大学，只是没有毕业便出来工作，这样的出身和经历既使得他身上没有金钱和名望浇灌出来的臭味，又令他免于成为一个过分粗俗的人，安多米达很喜欢他，他们从去年夏天起一直通信。

“当然，我清楚要一起生活是另一回事，但是我受够了。这怎么也比听从安排嫁给一个早晨要在床上吃早餐读报纸的混账好上百倍。”她满不在乎地说，把玩着那顶昂贵的帽子。“你能想象吗？在一个精心打理的院子里带小孩子，不出门也不工作？”

西里斯同情地点点头。“我觉得你无论如何都会精心打理院子的。”

“哦，你还是那么贫嘴，西里斯！”她宽容地笑起来。之后一路上他们的谈话再也没有触及和布莱克家有关联的任何事。

安多米达在客房安顿好之后便来敲书房的门。“抱歉，我没有打扰你吧？”

“我能有什么事情要做？”西里斯好笑地反问，拉开门让她进来。安多米达此前拜访过阿尔法德布莱克的家，对这间没有窗户、三面环着书柜的昏暗房间见怪不怪。走了一圈，看到倒扣在桌上的书，安多米达诧异地挑眉回头打量起西里斯来。

她抚摸着蒙了灰的书脊，把它翻过来，意味深长地在西里斯正在看的那一页上挑了几行念到：“（*8）你可以拒绝给我面包、空气、光、春天，但绝不要拒绝给我你的笑容，不然我会死去——”

“安多，行行好！”

“别见怪，只是……太难想象了，西里斯布莱克坠入爱河！”她咯咯笑道，把书放下。“告诉我，这位幸运儿是谁？”

直到西里斯和安多米达出门吃晚饭，她还没放弃从他口中撬出一点信息：安多米达一口咬定能让西里斯自愿地坐下读情诗的一定不是一般人，尽管西里斯一再申辩这是为了“创作”而寻求灵感。她戳着他的肩膀：“你可别把我当傻瓜，我们一起去看的冲击合唱团（*9），记得吗？”

西里斯刚要提起安多米达在中场提前回去的事儿，一个声音叫住了他，西里斯在转身之后才想起它是属于谁的。

詹姆波特拎着一个黑色的帆布袋，隔着街朝他和安多米达挥手。他穿了亮橘色的长袖，牛仔外套和运动服长裤，西里斯能看出安多米达正努力对抗冲这套衣服发表侮辱性评论的职业病。“詹姆？”西里斯跑过马路，一辆呼啸而过的奔驰车把安多米达暂时困在街对面。“怎么回事，你怎么过来了？”

“这是什么问题？我来还你鞋子，本来想顺便看看你今晚有空没，看来是忙着呢。”詹姆把袋子拍到他胸前，乐呵呵地冲西里斯挤挤眼睛。西里斯没忍住，转头大笑起来。安多米达这时候正好走到他们身边，西里斯挽住她的胳膊，板起脸，一本正经地介绍到：“这是我的堂姐安多米达。”

詹姆瞪大眼睛，想笑又不愿失礼，脸变得很滑稽。他好不容易才管住自己的表情，伸出手去：“我是詹姆波特，西里斯的朋友。你可以叫我尖头叉子。”

“尖头叉子？”她向詹姆确认到，怀疑地瞥了一眼还在笑的西里斯。很快安多米达便猜出这是怎么一回事，忍俊不禁。

“安多米达布莱克。”她握了握詹姆的手，“很高兴认识你，尖头叉子。”

詹姆和她攀谈了两句。西里斯眼瞧着安多米达慢慢忘记詹姆打扮得多么滑稽，开始喜欢上他了。“……哎，我不能再把你们困在这儿啦！”詹姆快活地说，转向西里斯。有那么一会儿，他的笑容没有触及到眼睛，他几乎是惆怅地盯着西里斯。

“明天见，西里斯。”詹姆低声说，没等西里斯回答就转身走开了。

在他的身影消失在街角拐弯处之后，安多米达才催促西里斯动身。她若有所思地看了一眼西里斯手里的袋子，试探性地问：“你在信里从没提到过尖头叉子。”

“没来得及，我们才认识了几天。”西里斯耸耸肩，想要表现得无所谓，却悲惨的失败了。他烦躁地叹了口气，又想起莱姆斯嘱咐他的事情来。“没什么好说的，安多，尖头叉子正为一位女孩伤心欲绝呢。我们约好明天在猪头酒吧见，你瞧，我受人所托，得给他找点事做，转移注意力，以免他自己在家里把自己的心弄碎。”

“西里斯，”她的目光深深地探进他的心里去。“答应我照顾好你自己。”

隔天西里斯起床的时候，安多米达已经离开了。她没有吵醒他，只留下一张字条在茶几上，在厨房里还有她煮好放在保温壶里的咖啡。西里斯昨晚睡得很早，在梦里他一直在做一道解不出来的谜题：每给出一个错误答案，就有一只蜡烛被吹灭，直到他被粘稠的黑暗紧紧地包裹、淹没，每呼吸一口，它就直钻进他的肺里去。

他决定不去尖叫棚屋，一个人钻进了排练室，凭借记忆弹吉他。西里斯上个月在曼城看了一只新乐队的演出，矮个子的吉他手（*10）在舞台的灯光下仿佛具有神性。可惜，那间酒吧的音效差劲透顶，最后在西里斯脑袋里只留下一句重复唱出的“他对这些事情了若指掌（*11）”，还有沉甸甸压在胃里、迟迟难以消化的痛苦。

离经叛道、随心所欲、肆意挥霍生命所带来的快感终将会走到尽头，他的灵魂因为预见了结局而提早开始拼命抗拒。若是詹姆波特并非选在此刻闯入——恰好在西里斯的意志力被生命中难以摆脱的无聊折磨得脆弱不堪的时候——西里斯或许并不会如此着急地想要爱他。

西里斯放下吉他，察觉到自己不知不觉地开始随性弹奏极富感情的细腻旋律。

说不定他才是需要转移注意力的那个。

+

詹姆九点刚过就现了身，端着一杯啤酒在舞台前徘徊。西里斯暂时地把亨利晾在台上，去舞台边坐下，招呼詹姆过来。詹姆不可能没有注意到角落里几对牵着手的同性情侣，但他对此没有发表任何评论，只半是惊叹地半是调侃地指了指西里斯被发胶弄得一团糟的头发，西里斯暗自惊讶詹姆能说出不少名字。

“我还以为你会打扮得像艾伦怀尔德（*12）似的。”

他不屑地哼了一声，压低声音告诉詹姆花衬衫和黑色紧身裤也都是阿布福斯的主意。“你见过他了，吧台后面那个怪人就是。”

“我发誓，我看见他在围裙的口袋里放了一只臭鼬。”詹姆笑道，举起杯子冲西里斯眨眨眼睛。他看似随意地眯起眼睛，想了一会儿又说：“我觉得你看上去挺酷的。”

“挺酷的？你是瞎了吗？我们的西里斯就像大卫一样美丽！”一个尖细的声音打断了他们，西里斯发出一声响亮的叹息，冲不知什么时候出现在詹姆背后的薇薇安点点头。她在他脸上亲了一下，这才转身和目瞪口呆的詹姆打招呼。“你好，年轻人！原谅我不能多和你说话，还有几位女孩等着我给她们打扮呢。”

他们俩注视着她风风火火地消失在舞台旁边的小门背后。“得了，大卫，你去忙你的吧。”詹姆嘲弄地说。西里斯白了他一眼，从他手上抢了那杯喝到一半的啤酒，在詹姆的抗议声中大笑着走回了舞台后方。

一如往常，彼得给鼓调音花费的时间足够让一个刚睡醒的人打瞌睡。西里斯，亨利和露易丝在舞台旁边等他，露易丝在分针指向九点半的时候骂了一句脏话，不耐烦地踢了一脚台阶。西里斯抬起头去看舞台前面挤着的百来个观众（他们在这几年里逐渐获得了一些忠实的乐迷，哪怕是工作日的晚上也会前来看演出）。詹姆并不是很高，从这个角度西里斯没办法看见他在哪里，但当他挎上吉他，把话筒稍稍压低到合适的高度时，他瞧见詹姆在舞台右边的角落里，手里多了一杯新的啤酒。蓝色的灯光令他看上去有些憔悴，但当他们的视线相遇的时候，詹姆依旧显得兴致高涨，踮起脚冲他挥了挥手。

接下来的四十分钟里，西里斯总是不由自主地往右侧看。紧张让他的表演变得更加愤怒和激烈，即兴段的时候，一只从后排飞来的易拉罐险些砸中西里斯的脑袋。露易丝把话筒从话筒架上扯下来，在最后一首歌开始的时候跳进了人群，她搂住前排的一个金发女孩，在口哨、尖叫和鼓掌声中亲了她。亨利边笑边大吼了一声，而西里斯的目光在混乱中疯狂寻找詹姆的身影，在第三排的中间发现了那团乱糟糟的头发，射灯太亮，他瞧不见詹姆的表情。

西里斯弹响最后一个音，他的心脏砰砰直跳，在音乐声消失之后很久还依旧如此。

十点四十的时候还有另一只乐队演出。西里斯从一些熟悉的面孔间穿过，靠近詹姆的身边，他正在吧台前排队。“西里斯！”詹姆抓住西里斯的手臂，一个梦幻般的、陶醉的神情浮现在他脸上。“妈的，你们棒呆了，我没想到——”他忘记了自己要说什么，便用一声响亮的笑声代替，手臂环上西里斯的肩膀。“我真不敢相信莱姆斯没有早点介绍我们认识！”

说完之后詹姆才意识到月亮脸的名字从他的舌尖滑下，但这只是让他停顿了片刻，并没有影响他继续真诚地、长篇大论地表达对刚才那场演出的喜爱。詹姆放开西里斯，随着音响里放着的Space Monkey摇晃脑袋，他嘟嘟囔囔地说:“在后面的那个可怜的伙计有点儿没发挥好，是不是？但是不怎么影响……告诉我！最后那首歌叫什么名字——”

西里斯顺着他的视线望去，站在他们前面的两个中年男人正忘我地吻在一起。他的胃忽然变得很沉，舞台带来的令人头重脚轻的快乐给猛地浇灭了，西里斯等待着詹姆的反应，宛如等待着听一道审判。

尖头叉子耸耸肩，狡黠地微笑了一下。他的肢体语言和舌头都沉默着，就好像那是一件再稀松平常不过的事情。詹姆转向西里斯，继续说下去，但这会儿西里斯很难集中注意力，他望着詹姆的眼睛、鼻梁上的雀斑和不消停的嘴唇。一会儿西里斯想要惊惶而逃，一会儿他又只想永远地留在这里。

“呃……抱歉，你刚说什么？”他低垂下脑袋，把耳朵凑到詹姆嘴边。詹姆永远不会知道这一低头对西里斯有多么重大的意义——自此他的灵魂不再自由，心甘情愿地被困在地面上。西里斯一下子就忘记了安多米达的劝诫和警告，此刻他只能想着大脚板和尖头叉子的事儿。

+

  1. Marc Bolan, T-rex的吉他手/主唱
  2. Lita Ford, The Runaways的主音吉他
  3. Aretha Franklin, 七十年代的Soul女歌手，同时也是一位activist, 演员和钢琴家
  4. Amelia Mary Earhart, 美国飞行员，是世界上第一位独自飞过大西洋的女性飞行员
  5. Gerrard Street，是七十年代伦敦中国城的主要街道
  6. Soho，伦敦的Soho区本来是红灯区，后来产业衰退，就逐渐的什么都有了
  7. 黄金箭号，指的是Golden Arrow Trains, 1980年起，Golden Arrow Trains开始能够直接开上渡船码头，让巴黎和伦敦之间的交通便捷了许多。这篇文章的时间设定比原著实际上推迟了一些，故事发生在1983年，这一年还未有商品化的手机（摩托罗拉的第一款手机于1984年上市），The Smiths刚刚成立（1982），继英格兰，威尔士和苏格兰之后，北爱尔兰通过了同性恋去罪法案（1982）。
  8. 此处摘自聂鲁达的诗歌《你的笑》
  9. 冲击合唱团，即The Clash，这个翻译怪好笑的。
  10. 这位吉他手是指The Smiths的吉他手Johnny Marr.
  11. “他对这些事情了若指掌” 这句歌词，指The Smiths-This Charming Man中那句 “He knows so much about these things” ，这首歌的专辑版本录制于1983年10月。莫里西无法融入1980s的主流同性恋文化，他创作这首歌，试图营造一种更加老派的，神秘且富有自我意识的地下感。
  12. Alan Wilder, 是Depeche Mode的键盘手，伦敦人，1981年加入乐队。



5.

三月还剩几天就要结束，树枝上一夜之间长出新芽，西里斯的院子也变成赏心悦目的嫩黄绿色。这天下午的排练结束后，亨利和彼得结伴离开，露易丝则主动留下来帮西里斯修剪草坪：他对院子里的草地放任不管大半年，去年的枯草已经没过了脚踝。

露易丝的活儿干得很麻利，西里斯自己倒是笨手笨脚净添乱。他们折腾到快天黑才收工，露易丝拒绝了西里斯的晚餐邀请，她还得赶在八点前回到泰晤士河南岸的合租房去。

“西里斯，我在考虑离开伦敦。”露易丝的手在院门上犹豫不决，最终缓慢地将它推开一道缝。她紫色的口红在嘴唇中央缺了一块，令露易丝看起来狼狈许多。

西里斯感到一阵酸涩的难过。大脚板成立两年来接到的演出邀请不多，尽管西里斯自信地认为露易丝的嗓音百里挑一，他们的音乐在伦敦的新生乐队里也是数一数二的。西里斯自己继承了大笔的财产，无需依靠乐队维持生计，但对于其他的成员而言，要在工作之余抽出时间排练和演出无疑是一件苦差。如果当初不是西里斯坚持要在猪头酒吧演出，或许他们能够得到更多的认可……差点儿和百代唱片签约那次是他们乐队生涯的最高点。然而那位先生是由于“私人娱乐”的缘故在当日拜访了猪头酒吧，出于种种考量和对聚光灯的恐惧，他最终没有再联系他们。

“我走了你们还是可以继续演出。我希望你会坚持下去，西里斯，你很有天赋。”露易丝隔着篱笆对他说，令愧疚混进了他的伤感当中。“先别告诉其他人，好吗？我还不确定是什么时候，我想我至少会等到我们的第一张唱片做出来。说出来你可能要笑话我，但我下个月就满27岁了……妈妈非常担心，她近来总给我打电话，问我打算什么时候和鲍比结婚。”

“结婚？可鲍比是个废物！”西里斯激烈地反对。他总是有意地少对露易丝的男友评头论足，尽管在心里，西里斯觉得他一无是处。“就两周之前，我们一起出去的那次，他还当着我们的面动手——”

“生活不总是尽如人意，对不对？”她眼睛里的神采黯淡下去。西里斯不依不饶地想再辩上两句，但有什么是露易丝自己不知道的呢？

“如果你请我去参加婚礼，”西里斯阴沉地、半是认真地说，“我知道去哪儿找愿意干脏活的暴徒。”

露易丝推了他一下，笑起来。她长得很美。“谢谢你。”

别说二十七岁，就是九十七岁，一个女人也不应该受这样的委屈。露易丝离开之后，西里斯坐在桌前给昨天写的曲子填词，直到初稿完成，他的手臂还因为愤怒而微微颤抖。

+

为了让莱姆斯宽心，西里斯周四中午的时候给他打了个电话。“周二我们分开的时候尖头叉子可高兴坏了……我？我自然好得很。你的工作还顺利吗？”

从莱姆斯简单透露的情况看来，他在剑桥的会谈进行得并不顺利——莱姆斯是半个苏格兰人，在那些自认为有学问的老不死看来，那也就和野兽没有区别。好在接下来几天莱姆斯要和一些当地的青年艺术家见面，事情可能会容易一些。“我真想念一场真正的谈话，西里斯，”莱姆斯罕见地直白表示出厌恶，“和这些人谈正事真是对牛弹琴。”

“往好了想，他们一只脚已经踏进了坟墓里。”西里斯嗤笑道。他的心里充满愤懑，只好在自己的情绪也毁掉莱姆斯的一天之前住了嘴，及时地把电话挂断。

天空的颜色看着很危险。他放弃了骑车出门的念头，拿上雨伞步行去尖叫棚屋。尖头叉子靠在水池边和戴弗闲聊，他今天是普通大学生的打扮，左脸颊下半部分甚至像是为了增加戏剧效果似的，及时地长出一颗红肿的痘。西里斯面上虽然不表现出来，心里喜欢得很，觉得这可爱极了。

詹姆把他的咖啡放到桌上，没有立刻走开。 “西里斯，你下个周五的晚上有没有时间？”

“我什么时候都有时间。”他诚实地炫耀，引得詹姆横了他一眼。

“那到我家来，我打算给莱姆斯办一个接风派对。”

西里斯把杯子放下，仔细地盯着詹姆的脸看，想瞧瞧他到底是在说胡话，开玩笑，还是他的主意一直都这么天马行空。詹姆显得很认真。

西里斯怀疑地沉默了一会儿。

“哦得了吧，你来还是不来？”詹姆凶巴巴地又问，西里斯一下子拿不准他是不是真的生气了。詹姆看到他的样子，态度缓和下来。他默默地假装整理西里斯旁边的空椅子，低声说：“等会儿，西里斯，我晚点和你说。”

这一等就是几个小时。西里斯在他的本子上写不出什么东西来，书也读得不顺利，索性坐在位置上发呆，观察起咖啡馆里的顾客来。坐在门口落地窗旁边的是三个年轻女孩，桌上摊了一本厚厚的词典样的书，头碰着头面色严肃地交谈；一位西装笔挺的父亲在哄坐在儿童椅里的儿子吃一口面包；对面的长桌上一对意大利口音的男女情绪激动地讨论《鬼驱人》到底值不值得拿奖（*1）；远在房间的另个角落，一位驼背戴帽子的老人用法语磕磕巴巴地诵读《圣经》，一到激动处声音大得连西里斯都能听得一清二楚……

西里斯在心里责怪起詹姆来，怪他让自己只能像守着火车晚点的空车站一样苦苦地等待。詹姆好几次都看到西里斯不加掩饰地，直勾勾地注视着他，他的神经钝得惊人，每每如此，就咧开嘴、不发出一点儿声音地大笑一下，害得西里斯更深地陷进致命的沼泽当中去。

等到店里只剩下他们俩，詹姆迫不及待地抽出椅子坐到了西里斯旁边。这猛然提醒了西里斯他们才认识一星期：上周尖头叉子就是这么把自己安置在西里斯旁边的，结果西里斯就以为自己姓霍伊特（*2）呢。

“好吧，这其实不全是一个接风派对。”詹姆开门见山地说，“我打算让莉迪亚替我邀请伊万斯，如果只有我们四个也太古怪了，所以我想你可以来，还有你乐队里的朋友们，如果他们没什么事的话。”

西里斯不乏刻薄地问他：“让我想想，你不是要去和月亮脸决斗吧？”

詹姆耸耸肩，有些羞愧地低下头。“怎么可能！不过我是表现得很蠢，是吧？我不应该赌气不和莱姆斯说话，这样他只会更以为我不高兴他和莉莉在一起。”

用不着问，莉莉是这位伊万斯小姐的名字。西里斯被詹姆搞糊涂了，他指出:“可是你确实很不高兴。”

“那是两码事。”过了一会儿，他承认到，“我嫉妒月亮脸。”

“那——"

“我很恼火莱姆斯会这么想我。你瞧，他大可以告诉我他喜欢莉莉，我们可以公平竞争！好吧……半个学校都知道我在追求伊万斯，我猜莱姆斯这才总是躲着她。妈的，我真的很傻逼。我是说，很显然她不喜欢我，我干嘛要甩脸色给莱姆斯看？莉莉是个大活人，我这样很不尊重人，是不是？这就好像我把她当作战利品一样的……”

可怜的尖头叉子，因为琐碎的感情问题而烦恼不已。要不是亲耳听到，西里斯绝不会想到他还能想这一层，尽管他试图反省自己的方式幼稚可笑，还有些生疏。

“但是你没有吧？”西里斯心平气和地问。对于这样一个只存在于谈话里的名字，他产生了一丝淡淡的好奇，而非嫉恨。“你只是非常喜欢伊万斯。”

“我不知道能不能这么说。”詹姆沮丧地揉了揉鼻子。“你知道吗？昨天我求了莉迪亚很久，她才相信我不是打算恶作剧。仔细想想，我没少做令她难堪的事情，要是这里头有表演成分作怪怎么办？我承认有的时候我真的很喜欢出风头。”

西里斯一面很想笑，一面又不愿意让詹姆误以为他在看笑话。最后西里斯点点头认同了他的话，“这最后一点我倒是不怀疑。”

“西里斯！”

“我会问问他们要不要去的，露易丝很喜欢你，要知道她可是个挑剔鬼。”

西里斯坐直了身体，正儿八经地继续说：“我搞不清楚这些事，尖头叉子，要我坐在这里分析伊万斯到底是不是你的艾希礼可做不到。但是我见了不少真的混蛋，你倒还排不上号……再说了，你知道莱姆斯的，既然这样干嘛不打电话给他呢？”

詹姆被他急转一百八十度的颜色严肃态度吓了一跳，有些犹豫地把手肘搁在桌上。“你这么觉得？”他低声问，就好像西里斯的意见是什么值得一提大事儿似的。“但我得等到月亮脸回来再找他了，我没问他住在哪里。”

“我知道怎么联络他，但我现在想不起来号码。”西里斯脱口而出，随后才想起他之前撒谎说自己家里没有电话。

詹姆古怪地瞪了他一眼，难以置信:“你知道？”

他腾地站起来，拿起西里斯的杯子往水池边上去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨西里斯知道得太多—— _确实是知道得太多了。_ 西里斯在心里赞同到。 _这有一半得是尖头叉子自己的错。_

+

西里斯回家从电话本上抄了号码给他，让詹姆拿回去。第二天下午，詹姆来上班的时候是跳着进门的，西里斯便猜到他已经同莱姆斯和好如初。

詹姆坚持要去“庆祝一下”，还美其名曰要感谢西里斯为尖头叉子和月亮脸的友谊做出的杰出贡献，非要约他周末出门——还得骑西里斯的摩托车。

“我从来没见过像你这么闲的医学生。”西里斯胡说八道，他根本就没见过其他的医学生。

詹姆擅作主张地递给他一杯焦糖拿铁。“你真该看看我下半年的课表再说风凉话。”

周末西里斯准时赴约。詹姆不知怎么地得知在格林威治公园有一场慈善橄榄球赛（*3），募捐得到的钱会全部捐赠给几家伦敦当地的养老院。他们看了两轮比赛就打算去附近兜兜风，詹姆跑到赛场旁边的烧烤摊给他们俩一人买了一罐啤酒。付钱的时候穿着红色背心的志愿者一直凶狠地盯着他们俩，直到詹姆莫名其妙，问这位板着脸的中年男人是什么意思。

“我就是受不了年轻人的时尚！忽然一下全世界都打扮得跟死基佬似的，摆弄长头发，耳朵上挂得一串串的！”他一把将硬币塞到詹姆手里，眼睛嫌恶地盯着西里斯，那目光让西里斯的耳垂忽然灼痛起来（尽管他的耳洞已经打了有好几年）。男人粗声粗气地说，“要是在我那个时候，这可是要坐牢的！在我看来，这种流行就该——”

“先生，从专业的医学角度看来，你这样的人都该关进圣芒格。”还未等西里斯开口，詹姆就厉声打断了他，好几个身穿志愿者服的人开始朝他们围拢过来。詹姆一把将手里的啤酒罐摔回男人怀里，险些把他肥硕的身体从椅子上掀翻下去。“没人在意蠢货怎么看，你可闭嘴吧！”

“这是怎么一回事？”一位举着相机的金发女人朝他们靠近，她透过夸张的黑框眼镜，依次看了看涨红着脸喘粗气的男人，气势汹汹的詹姆，和他身后不知该作何反应的西里斯——在格里莫广场，西里斯听过数不清的比这难听百倍的骂声，这样拐弯抹角的侮辱反而令他措手不及。

越来越多的人开始朝这边看，西里斯抓住詹姆的手臂：“尖头叉子，走吧。”

詹姆从他手里把另一罐啤酒也抢过来，瞄准男人的脑袋扔了过去，他怪叫一声，护着头趴到了草地上。

“走开！”詹姆恶狠狠地冲记者样的女人喊道，一把挽住西里斯的胳膊拖着他往前走，他们的肩膀紧紧地贴在一起。快门的声音疯狂地追在他们后面，詹姆响亮地哼了一声，忽然一把握住西里斯的手，咬牙地嘶声说：“去他妈的，让她有点东西可以拍。”

西里斯给詹姆拽得踉跄了一下，站稳脚之后，愤怒才迟迟地钻进他的脑袋里，西里斯忽然又气又悔自己刚才没有反驳——他分明是个口齿伶俐的家伙：如果这是在家里，西里斯估计早已经令他母亲气得脸色发白，手指颤抖地指着房门让他滚出去。刚才的事情在他脑袋里循环播放，西里斯感到软弱而屈辱，周围行人探寻的目光仿佛都带有恶意的嘲弄。

西里斯再也不能容忍了，他一把甩开詹姆的手。“这不关你的事。”

“不关我的事？”詹姆惊讶地喊起来，西里斯忽然痛恨他的大嗓门。“老天爷，那个疯子刚才侮辱了你！”

“他说我打扮得像同性恋。”他知道自己蛮不讲理，但没能控制住自己的嘴。詹姆的脸皱了起来。

“你脑子坏——”

“我确实是。”

在他说完之后，有一段漫长的、折磨人的沉默横在他们俩之间。詹姆停住脚不走了，他的肩膀松弛下来，甚至连表情也柔和许多。西里斯几次想要移开目光，但在他下定决心之前，詹姆便一挥手把那段惹人厌的寂静给涂掉了。他慢吞吞地说，声音变得很小：“是就是呗，那又怎么样？我很确定‘死基佬’不是一个合适的用词吧？”

西里斯无言以对，他忽然感到疲倦，只想离开这里。

“我有舌头有嘴，詹姆，用不着你多管闲事。”话一出口他便感到后悔：詹姆没有恶意（事实上正好相反，他是个见鬼的好人）。 _这难道不是西里斯一直希望的吗？难道詹姆不是恰如他在想象中描绘的尖头叉子那样吗？西里斯却因为詹姆和自己一起经历了这耻辱的一刻而厌恶他，巴不得詹姆能够突然奇迹般地对他的痛苦感同身受——_

“西里斯。”詹姆叫住了他。

“我、我没想让你觉得……我不是想逞英雄之类的，真的！你瞧，你是我的朋友，刚才我真他妈气得要死……我也不应该故意拉着你。”尖头叉子语无伦次地说到最后，显得很愧疚。他的嘴唇哆嗦起来。“对不起。”

“……你把我弄昏头了。”西里斯轻柔地说，低头看着他们俩几乎挨在一起的鞋尖儿。像来时一样突然，他的怒火悄悄弃他而去，留下西里斯窘迫地站在詹姆对面，找不到言语来解释自己。他很想拥抱詹姆一会儿（或者抱着他直到夜色将他们一并吞没）。“我才该道歉。”

詹姆呻吟起来。敏锐地意识到西里斯已经恢复了正常，他一把捧住自己的脑袋，夸张地哀嚎到：“让我们省掉抱头痛哭直接握手言和行不行？”

“都省了吧！”西里斯扔下詹姆大步往门口走。尖头叉子不满地叫喊起来，小跑着追上他，用肩膀去撞西里斯，让两个人在草地上滑稽地绊了个跟头。西里斯坐起来，正看到詹姆吐出嘴里的几根草叶子，得意洋洋地冲着他傻笑。

他的朋友把这个念头一股脑塞进了西里斯的脑袋里，他的胸口发紧，被全新的渴望绷得喘不上气。西里斯张开嘴像条下雨前的鱼一样吸了一口气，惶恐地意识到暗暗爱着詹姆波特已经变得远不足够——

西里斯希望尖头叉子会爱上他。

6.

周二周三的排练都因为彼得临时有事取消了。他近来总是神经紧张，一点儿动静就坐立不安的，练习时也心不在焉，亨利甚至气恼地同西里斯抱怨再这样下去他们不得不换一个新的鼓手，全然不顾彼得一开始就是他引荐的。

“你觉得他出了什么事？”露易丝问。

“还能有什么事？嗨昏了头呗！”

“你们不是住在一块儿吗？亨利，你得劝劝他。”露易丝忧心忡忡地还想继续，这时候戴弗把他们的饮料端上来，打断了这场不愉快的谈话。戴弗是个敦实的金发矮个，一开口就能把人带进约克郡乡下的农庄里，亨利常在背后形容他是整个东伦敦最憨厚的老实人，根本不适合做店老板。戴弗很喜欢大脚板乐队的成员们，尤其是露易丝——再愚钝的人都看得出来他对她的心思。每每他们几个一起进来，戴弗就会把一张小桌并到西里斯常坐的那张旁边，有时还会送他们两块最近卖得好的点心。

西里斯拿出随身听和一盒前天录的样带让露易丝听一下。她戴着耳机专注地研究新歌的时候，西里斯趁机和亨利说起周五晚上的派对，嘱咐他记得告诉彼得一声。西里斯把詹姆家的地址默写在一张餐巾纸上，让亨利揣进兜里，到时他会去露易丝工作的地方接她一起过去。

露易丝按下暂停键，抬起一边的耳机问西里斯:“这首一点儿重唱部分也没有吗？”

“对，你觉得怎么样？”西里斯露齿而笑。“后半段带子是空的，我想你可能会想做修改。你来唱这首歌比较适合，我和亨利和声倒不是不行，但我看不出有什么必要……”

亨利响亮地清清嗓子，摆手拒绝。“可饶了我吧，我看到话筒就发怵。”

西里斯提醒他：“你每次喝点儿酒吼得比谁都大声。”

“唔，那是因为——”

“我看这段挺好的，副歌部分或许可以这样……”露易丝从西里斯手里抽过笔，在另一张餐巾纸上开始写字。她换了一种认真的、非常兴奋的口吻和西里斯讨论起来。西里斯多希望他不知道露易丝很可能会离开他们的事儿，他怀着这样的念头，心想如果有办法能把她留下该多好！要是露易丝真的和鲍比结婚，可就没指望再能有地方让她一展歌喉了。

这时前门的铃铛响了一下。

“卢平！”亨利边挥手边从桌子边站起来。

“可有好久没在台下见着你了！”

莱姆斯把磨得泛白的毛呢大衣挂在门口的架子上，露出里面穿着的宽条纹衬衫。他先和所有人打招呼，然后才抱歉地笑笑，回答亨利的问题：“我三小时前才从站台上下来呢。”

“我可不听你的借口！下次一定得过来。”亨利重又坐下。西里斯离开座位，冲莱姆斯摇了摇烟盒，他们俩走出店门到路边的垃圾桶旁一人点上了一支。莱姆斯不怎么抽烟，只看着它在手指间越烧越短，西里斯自己那根飞快便抽完了，就从他手里把燃剩下的半只也接过来。

莱姆斯笑了，他的眉眼间明明白白地写着好消息。“你看上去挺好。”

“你也不赖。”西里斯抬起胳膊比划一下。“我猜事情办妥了？”

“我们争取到两份赞助，还有一位先生持观望态度，但目前来看足够进入下一步了。莉莉——”一个近乎羞涩的笑容把莱姆斯的脸点亮了，可同时他又显得很不安，好像她的存在就是个不属于他的梦境一样。“我猜你知道她。总之，莉莉下周有个画展，我们打算也放一摞传单在会场入口。她在工作室的企划上花了很多心血。”

西里斯点点头，“我记得你说过这个项目是想为女性艺术家提供平台？”

“艺术从业者，作家，诗人……当然也不仅限于此。我们还在思索怎么才能扩大范围，别把这事儿弄得和先锋艺术似的，或者不小心变成精英人士的周末娱乐场所，你懂吧？”莱姆斯尖锐地说，在一阵凉风刮过时把手揣进口袋里。“准备期还长，我想或许先可以做一份月报免费发放之类的。”

“既然已经确定能进行下去，把我也放进投资人列表里吧。”西里斯在莱姆斯回答之前又半是认真半是开玩笑地补充道：“你要是觉得这样说了不像话，也可以哪天找个严肃的地方换上正装谈谈。”

几个月来闲谈的时候莱姆斯都没太透露这个项目的细节，西里斯清楚他不愿意直接从自己那里得到经济上的支持。但如今进行到这一步，他也没有理由再拒绝西里斯的提议。

“找个时间，”莱姆斯同意到。“正装就免了吧。”

“周五晚上呢？”西里斯问。“你见过詹姆了吗？”

莱姆斯的表情僵了一下，他叹了口气：“还没，晚些时候吧。”

“但你知道派对的事儿。”

“尖头叉子在电话里和我说了。他一大半的时间都在滔滔不绝地谈论你，我上次见他这样对谁赞不绝口还是上次世界杯期间一块儿看比赛的时候。”他感激地看了西里斯一眼。“我真该早点让他见见你的。”

西里斯直觉这其中有某些他尚未了解的缘由。他虽然好奇，但不想从莱姆斯这里问得，于是耸耸肩带头往回走。“那明天是你来店里吗？”

“没错——”莱姆斯站在门口，朝挂在绳子上的埃弗顿旗不易察觉地翻翻眼睛。月亮脸故作轻松地压低了声音：“但是今天这面旗子就得摘下来。”

+

见到莉莉伊万斯，西里斯可以想见为什么他的两位朋友都在感情的谜题里自愿深陷，即便品尝痛苦也甘之如饴。

露易丝先西里斯一步走进房间里。伊万斯停下和莱姆斯的谈话，回头和他们打招呼。她披散着一头红色长发，湖水色的双眼神采奕奕，自信又亲切。西里斯注意到她穿了一条松松垮垮的深色牛仔裤，在一件宽大的橙色男士衬衫里面套了一件贴身的黑色T恤，举手投足之间暗示出能掌控全局的力量，但又少了詹姆有时候会表现出来的那股炫耀的劲头。

“嗨，我是莉莉伊万斯。这是我的搭档，”她等莱姆斯自报名字之后，转身和露易丝握手，然后是西里斯。“莱姆斯一直说我该去看一场你们的演出。或许……”

她和露易丝相谈甚欢。西里斯走到莱姆斯身边，打量起周围。詹姆住在一幢很新的公寓楼的顶层，一穿过门廊就是一间连有弧形阳台的巨大客厅。为了这场派对，詹姆似乎是把所有的东西都从客厅里挪了出去，吸顶灯下只有一张灰色的圆毯，同样颜色的沙发被推到靠墙，角落里还有堆在白色方形矮柜上的音响和磁带机。客厅没有壁炉，对着沙发的墙壁上只挂了一幅质量很糟糕的《拾荒者》印制品。通向卧室的门紧闭着，门上挂了一面脏兮兮的埃弗顿的旗帜。

这和西里斯所预想的尖头叉子的公寓大有差距。

“詹姆在里面。”莱姆斯低声说。厨房和客厅之间没有隔挡，西里斯能瞧见詹姆和一位黑发高个儿女孩在餐桌前争论不休，那一定是莉迪亚了。

西里斯走进白色的、仿佛从没被使用过的厨房，詹姆正在大喊大叫:“为什么是我下楼去买？”

“我猜是因为我提醒了你不知几次我今天特别忙！如果要帮你去市场买这个倒霉的甜酒，你就得给我准备吃的。”莉迪亚把他往门口推，“去吧，一个玛格丽特披萨和三份炸薯——哦，嗨！你好。”

她猛地站直了身体，脸颊染上窘迫的红色，低头理了理额边的碎发。詹姆冲西里斯咧嘴一笑，忽然放弃了顽抗，从餐桌上乱七八糟的瓶罐、零食袋和塑料袋中间摸出钱包拿在手上。

“西里斯，这是莉迪亚！怎么只有你和露易丝，”他往客厅看了一眼问，“彼得和亨利呢？”

“他们应该很快就到。”西里斯不用他说就随着詹姆往外走去。莉迪亚也跟了上来（她和西里斯交谈的时候显得很不自在，声音很小）。一时间所有的人都聚集在客厅中央，詹姆没有看伊万斯，她瞧见詹姆走出来也露出稍许尴尬的神色，但并没有松开莱姆斯打算抽回去的手。

詹姆挥了挥手里的钱包，用过度欢快的口气宣布：“我和西里斯要下楼去买披萨，有人想要什么吗？”

“两盒鹰嘴豆酱？”露易丝提议。

“和胡萝卜。”莉莉接到，她们俩交换了一个笑容（西里斯猜在刚才这短短几分钟里，她们俩已经建立了一套内部人士才能懂得的暗号语言）。

最后詹姆带着一张不短的纸条出了门。西里斯和他并排走在路上，几辆公交车接连从他们身边呼啸而过，詹姆埋头走得飞快，西里斯紧跟在他后面，心里不是滋味。他们有几天没见了，按道理来说，这正是西里斯应该打破沉默、虚情假意地问詹姆是否还认为这个派对是个好主意、再趁机安慰上他两句的时候。然而实际上，西里斯只是一支接一支地点烟，直到他们走到街角一间叫做披萨天堂的小店门前，詹姆对着他手里的一点火光撇撇嘴，西里斯才边把它踩熄边开口：“后悔了吗？”

“喂，可别小瞧了我！”詹姆被西里斯的直接给逗笑了，尽管他的表情仍然透着苦涩。在等待披萨做好的时候他们去街对面的塞恩斯伯里超市购物，詹姆一样一样把东西从货架上拿下来，西里斯注意到他的右手大拇指上缠着创可贴。他没有仔细听詹姆有一茬没一茬在说的话，而是逐渐地退回自己的世界里，在那里西里斯正面临前所未有的难题：一方面，看到詹姆为情所困，低迷不振，西里斯迫切地想驱散他的忧愁；另一方面，詹姆的情场失意让西里斯不由自主地松了一口气：起码这意味着他并不是全然地在做注定结局悲惨的白日梦。

“……斯，西里斯！”詹姆拍拍他的肩，他们已经排在了收银台前。“你的身份证。”

西里斯回过神来，连忙抽出卡片递给收银员——这是因为詹姆多买了一瓶威士忌。“你干嘛还买酒？”

“这会让我在回去之前感觉好点。”詹姆解释说。他们拿上披萨之后，詹姆坐在店里的一张空桌子边咕咚咕咚灌下去小半瓶，直到西里斯从他手里把瓶子拿走。

“行了，”西里斯生硬地说。“我可没办法把你和这么多东西一起拎回去。”

詹姆轻轻哼了一声，顺从地抱起披萨盒。他的身体显得比先前放松，脚步也慢了了下，在回去的路上他问西里斯这几天过得怎么样、下次排练和演出是什么时候、周日想不想去打台球。西里斯一一回答，闻到詹姆嘴里酒精的味道，看到詹姆脸上也泛出喝了酒的颜色。

“为什么？”他忍不住问。

詹姆眨眨眼睛，用肩膀推开公寓地上层的大门。“我只是——我想日子赶快恢复正常，你明白吗？”

西里斯觉出詹姆不仅仅是在谈论他和莱姆斯的关系，或是他无望的感情。让詹姆迫切地想要加速代谢掉的痛苦有一部分来自别处。“你想跟我说说吗？”

他们站在门口。詹姆认真地考虑，西里斯耐心地等待。

“不是现在，伙计。”最终詹姆摇摇头。他朝屋内大喊了一声，莱姆斯把门打开之后，西里斯不由地觉得一阵失望。

派对最后的结果比西里斯预想的要好得多: 他和露易丝轮流去换磁带，詹姆的小矮柜里有各种迪斯科舞曲和数量庞大到令人难堪的泡泡糖流行乐，露易丝撅着嘴看了一圈，直到看见塞在最上层的朋克和新浪潮收藏，才把嘲讽的话咽了回去。“我差点儿就要以为他那天只是说好话哄你开心了！”她挑出Fear of Music塞进磁带机里，甩着头发起身回到客厅中央，西里斯摇摇头把Unknown Pleasure搁在音响上。

彼得没有来，亨利带着炸鸡和纸牌一个人敲响了詹姆家的门。莱姆斯，亨利，莉迪亚和詹姆玩儿了一晚上扑克，每局输的人必须喝半杯巧克力味的爱尔兰奶油酒。詹姆和莱姆斯坐在沙发上，莉迪亚和亨利则盘腿坐在地上。每隔十分钟莉迪亚就要指控詹姆偷看其他人的牌，他们间歇性地爆发出争吵和大笑，莱姆斯和詹姆之间的空气称得上是舒适。

西里斯沉默地参与着露易丝和莉莉在窗前的低声谈话。他从不知道露易丝年轻的时候曾经给一个美院的学生做过素描模特。她需要那笔钱，这个混账东西却想着要占她便宜。“我把他的鼻子揍断了，在看守所里待了两周。最后他们总算是在他的书房里发现了一本记录簿，里面详细地记录着被他奸污的每个女孩，有的还附带照片。”露易丝猛地灌了几口啤酒：她从不在任何场合喝得烂醉，其中的缘由西里斯这才明白。

莉莉美丽的脸被厌恶、愤怒和同情染得更加生动，她握了握露易丝的手。她们的头靠近，耳语了几句西里斯在音响旁边听不清的话。他握着笔的手早已停下，此刻在纸上戳出一个沉重的洞眼。

等他再次更换完磁带，露易丝已经打算回去了，鲍比今天自告奋勇来地铁站接她。“别紧张，西里斯。”她摆摆手拒绝了西里斯直接送她回去的提议，“我有分寸。”

等露易丝出了公寓楼，西里斯才无奈地关上门。他注意到莉莉疑问的目光，回答：“露易丝对男人的品味不如她对音乐的那么好。”

“很多时候她们身不由己……但或许你说的也在理。”莉莉皱起眉头，若有所思。她和西里斯一前一后地走进厨房，莉莉给自己倒了一杯不加琴酒的汤力水。

“莱姆斯说你打算赞助我们的工作室项目？”

西里斯把威士忌放下，想清醒地进行这场对话。莉莉很快地就将目前的进展一一告诉他，并直言不讳他们仍然没有完全摆脱企划夭折的阴影。她和莱姆斯是这个工作室的主要策划人，实际上，这个点子诞生自莉莉去年夏天去剑桥的时候和玛丽琼斯吃的一顿午饭：玛丽问她是否注意到了女性艺术家在各大美术馆和博物馆的展览机会不及她们男性同行的百分之一。“往简单了说，我想要有一处场所能够让我们聚在一起抱怨，越大声越好，直到所有人都听见。”莉莉开玩笑说，近乎审视地盯着西里斯。

“还有很多没法儿抱怨的人，”西里斯补充道。“也还要让她们不必害怕说话。”

“直到每个人的声音再不需要喊破喉咙才能被听到。”她微笑起来。“很高兴认识你，西里斯。”

亨利刚进门没多久的时候曾趴在西里斯肩头感叹莉莉伊万斯像个男人似的，但在西里斯看来，她身上散发出来的魅力毫无疑问也属于一种女性特质：只不过和亮片长裙和高跟鞋毫无关系罢了。西里斯在脑子里写到： _有天谁也不再试图把灵魂的强大与美丽归结于阳刚之气，在那天到来之前我们都还不算是个人。_

表盘上的指针越过零点的时候，西里斯和莉莉是这间屋子里唯一还站着的两个人。詹姆靠在莱姆斯肩上睡着了，亨利和莉迪亚一人裹着一张灰色的毛毯躺在地毯上。莉莉靠在左侧的门框上，右侧是属于西里斯的，音响里轻柔地放着一首他没听过的爵士乐，让西里斯错觉自己比实际上的更醉一些。

“这一年来詹姆变了很多。”

西里斯很诧异她忽然这么说。莉莉摇摇头，会意地抬起下巴冲沙发比划了一下。“你一整晚都往那边看，就好像那儿放了个定时炸弹一样。”

“这么明显？”一阵窘迫的血液涌上他的头顶，西里斯低声笑起来。“抱歉，我没想显得这么……”

“如果詹姆一直是现在这样，我会爱上他的。”莉莉打断了他。她的陈述中没有任何的“可能”、“也许”、“假如”。“我依旧很喜欢他，詹姆是个很好的朋友。在詹姆撞见我和莱姆斯在一起的那天晚上，他甚至想要和我分手，你能相信吗？”

西里斯撇撇嘴。“听上去是很典型的月亮脸。”

“去年我的作品在学校展览的时候被人用喷漆涂鸦毁了，做出这件事的人其中有我从小就认识的一个朋友。显然在他看来，是我而不是他获得了这个机会，是一件很难以接受的事。在我去找他对峙的时候，他说了一些侮辱性的话，詹姆和他大打出手，差点弄得两个人都进了医院。当时莱姆斯什么也没做。”莉莉平静地说，手中端着的半杯汤力水波澜不惊像是冻住了一样。“我们在校医院外面等候的时候，他和我说了校报的投稿渠道。”

西里斯沉默不语。他看了一眼沙发上的詹姆和莱姆斯：尖头叉子无论何时都闪闪发光、喧噪、富有生气，想要在人群当中忽略他都很困难；月亮脸总是看上去没睡醒或是大病初愈，很难把从打字机里流出的锋利文字和他本人联系在一起。

“我对詹姆大发脾气。我想，我完全可以自己解决这件事，我需要自己解决这件事，这对我来说格外重要，尤其是在当时有那么多双眼睛看着的情况下。然而他这么一闹，所有的人都在起哄，让我出去和大英雄约会——”

西里斯的胃里像是有一团吸饱了水的棉絮。他打断了她，说：“我明白。”

“但詹姆不坏——他比我原本以为得更好。我没觉得自己做错了什么，但想如果我当时没有同意莱姆斯把我们谈恋爱的事情瞒着詹姆就好了，这样还没有那么无情，对吧？”

她举起杯子，将它推到两人之间的空隙里。在莉莉短暂的讲述里有很长一段西里斯没有参与的詹姆波特的生命，这让西里斯感到一丝荒唐的嫉妒。尖头叉子有的时候确实是个欠考虑的混蛋，然而西里斯喜欢詹姆偶尔把握不好分寸从讨人喜欢变得惹人讨厌，他喜欢詹姆骄傲的灵魂里没有装着一点儿超额的自尊，他喜欢詹姆的心先于脑子行动——

西里斯伸出胳膊和莉莉碰杯。

“别担心，”西里斯承诺到。“我会照顾好他的。”

7.

三月很快就在春天的轻吻中结束。复活节刚过，大脚板乐队聚在西里斯家里听他们的第一张成品唱片，顺便办了一个简单的庆祝派对：从去年圣诞节起他们就在忙活，二月份统共租用了录音室三周，害得彼得差一点儿丢了工作。阿不福思替他们和原始交换唱片公司(*4)前前后后会面好几次，最终唱片公司的人决定要在五月的第一天就上架这张唱片，并且还给他们安排了一场演出。

尽管是个高兴的日子，亨利和彼得在喝下第三杯酒之前却不与对方说话。西里斯觉得很古怪，问又问不出个所以然来。

露易丝让他放宽心，毕竟男孩子们每天住在一起，有点小摩擦很正常。“詹姆最近都没来看过排练或者演出呢。”她暗示性地说到，起身去厨房里拿水果刀切柠檬。这一下子就提醒了西里斯他和詹姆陷入僵局的友情——他们上次见面还是在莱姆斯的接风派对上。自那以后已经快十天，詹姆一次也没有拜访过尖叫棚屋。

露易丝往他的杯子里也扔了两片柠檬，西里斯的口腔立刻充满酸涩的味道。

“哦得了吧，你当我是傻子吗？”露易丝在他嘟囔着保证“会让莱姆斯问问下周五的演出詹姆有没有时间过来”时使劲翻了个白眼，在西里斯旁边落座。她的脑袋偏向一边，抛下一个近乎严厉的微笑（露易丝比西里斯年长好几岁，这令她仿佛成为西里斯不依不饶的姐姐），涂了红色甲油的手指点向西里斯的胸口。“我从没见过你这么迫不及待地把什么人带进你交友圈里，西里斯，尤其是考虑到这个圈子就跟一块消化饼干差不多大。”

“也不全是我有意的。”西里斯无力地辩驳，“你想让我说什么？”

“你不是知道波特家在哪里吗？自己去呗！问题可能没你想的那么复杂，你瞧那边——”她把西里斯的视线引向正绕着茶几、随着唱片机里的Stayin’ Alive (*5)跳舞的亨利和彼得，他俩因为这个滑稽的场景而同时笑起来，露易丝边笑边在西里斯的肘弯处拍打了一下，催促西里斯加入他们。

西里斯由衷地希望露易丝是对的。

事实上，他倒也没和詹姆吵架。那天晚上所有人都离开以后，西里斯把在沙发上不省人事的詹姆晃醒，试图说服他去卧室里睡。西里斯已经尽力不去想詹姆如何在理解了他的意图之后迷糊地抱怨起来，把脑袋朝前靠去，额头紧贴在西里斯的肚子上。“几点了？”西里斯想尖头叉子大约是问了类似这样的某个无关紧要的问题。那时他忙着在事情发展到尴尬之前把詹姆从自己身上除去。

詹姆重新陷进沙发垫里，在西里斯问他要不要喝点水的时候点点头，发出一声感激的叹息。他没有再睡着，而是睁着眼睛一言不发地观察客厅里残余的热闹：空酒瓶、食物残渣和扔得到处都是的烟头。詹姆脸上没有什么特别的表情，他只是一动不动靠在那儿，看上去很疲倦。

西里斯的直觉告诉他此刻公寓里的安静并不是某种舒适的沉默，而是一段不健康的空白。

他记得自己走进厨房，随手打开橱柜想找一个干净的杯子。第一格柜子是空的。西里斯仍在消化着酒精，还有同莉莉的短暂夜谈——他的大脑被这些更显而易见的任务占据，因此想也不想地把顶上的一排柜子依次开了一遍，完全没意识到玻璃器皿更有可能在低处。

在最里面的一格柜子里，西里斯发现了一张揉成团的纸和一只没有标签的棕色药瓶。

他险些把瓶子给碰下来，把它摆好之后，又不小心把纸团给带了出来。西里斯从惨白的瓷砖地上拾起它，在无数种的可能性里，如果西里斯没有把纸团展开，便永远也不可能想到实际上的情况——

_一张处方。_

“你他妈在干什么？”詹姆的声音从门口传进来，不用抬头西里斯也知道他怒气冲冲。詹姆踉踉跄跄地朝他走过来，劈手把那张纸夺走，又揉成团。他的眼镜定是落在了哪里，因此要把脑袋凑得很近才能看得清西里斯错愕的表情。詹姆急促的呼吸落在西里斯微微分开的嘴唇上，他的眼睛在白光下看起来湿润而色浅，愤怒又慌乱。

“我只是……因为它掉下来了。”西里斯虚弱地解释道。那时候他已经意识到自己不应该展开这张纸。它记载的秘密显然让尖头叉子万分痛苦，詹姆摇摇头，猛地朝后退了一步，响亮地撞在料理台上，他的下巴哆嗦起来，牙关紧咬。

“出去。”詹姆没有吼他，但口气很坚决。考虑到詹姆此刻有多么醉，西里斯清楚地知道这是一个最后通牒：没有任何商讨的余地，他必须马上离开尖头叉子的公寓。

+

还没有等西里斯想好要找什么借口拜访尖头叉子，詹姆就替他省去了这个麻烦，在周四下午的时候出现在了尖叫棚屋。莱姆斯一瞧见他进门，像松了一口气似的垂下肩膀，转身意味深长地朝西里斯投去短暂的一瞥。这让西里斯警觉地搁下手里的笔，不知道该对此作何猜想。

詹姆没有立即和西里斯打招呼，而是在收银台前等莱姆斯把他的双份奶油热巧克力做好。在此期间，他的手指一直神经质地敲打台面，并且时不时地去看墙上的挂钟。若不是之后詹姆在他对面坐下，西里斯甚至以为他赶着有事要走。

“嗨，”詹姆略带窘迫咕哝道，鼻尖儿藏在堆得高高的奶油后面，颧骨可疑地泛出粉色。“好久不见。”

“看来有人还活着呢？”西里斯用手指拨了拨面前的空杯子，故作冷淡地嘲弄道。这与他几天来反反复复琢磨的要和詹姆说的话相去甚远，但是不知怎么的，它们擅自就离开了他的嘴。

听到西里斯这么一问，尖头叉子缩缩脖子往椅子里又陷进去一点。詹姆看上去怪憔悴的，他的眼镜脏兮兮地，头发上甚至还沾着一根很可能是从T恤上带下来的棉线。过了好一会儿，他才像是忽然下定决心似的把面前的陶瓷杯推到一边，直勾勾地盯着西里斯的眼睛。“关于那天……我其实不怎么记得了，但我肯定做了什么混账事。”詹姆泄气地说，他的肢体和言语都很诚恳，“对不起。”

如果他们不是坐在这里，而是在詹姆空荡荡、惨白得吓人的客厅里，如果是西里斯上门去拜访他，那么这场谈话的走向将会完全不同：西里斯会向詹姆道歉，表现出同詹姆此时此刻如出一辙的诚恳态度，再问他想不想周五去喝一杯。他会被迫表现得像是一个合格的朋友，希望他的无心之失不会就这么把尖头叉子推远。然而此刻詹姆在他的对面，十分迫切地盯着西里斯，等待着他回话，却让西里斯觉得受了某种委屈——

“别说笑了，”他生硬地答道。“那天是我越界在先。”

詹姆没忍住地白了他一眼。“我看你的脸上可不是这么写的。”

他们恶狠狠地瞪着对方，直到周遭硬邦邦沉甸甸的空气变得滑稽可笑。詹姆眨巴眨巴眼睛，率先放声大笑起来，害得邻桌的老先生报纸掉进了拿铁里。西里斯把一张纸钞放在杯托里，拿起风衣跟在詹姆后面离开了尖叫棚屋。短短十几米，等他们走到最近的公交站台旁边，他已经完全无法想起出针对尖头叉子的那份不满情绪是什么模样。詹姆一把抓住他的手肘将西里斯朝前拉了几步，跑到红绿灯跟前时他们都有些气喘，这时西里斯眼睁睁地看着一只灰黑色的小飞虫一头撞晕詹姆的眼镜片上，随后晕头转向地在他的领子上扑棱。

一阵刹不住车的笑声离开西里斯的喉咙。詹姆松了一口气似的，把他朝后一推，摇摇头加入了西里斯。他们俩险些错过了绿灯，最后靠狂奔才及时赶到马路的另一面，詹姆忽然提出要带西里斯去泰晤士河南岸吃伦敦最棒的炸鸡和薯条，西里斯撇撇嘴，冲着自己沉甸甸的手提袋比划了一下。

“我们可以先回你家去把它放下？”

“在这个时间要穿过市区到对岸去，你知道这得要一个多钟头吧？”

“可是今天是周四，你又没有排练，也没有演出。”詹姆坏笑到，拖长了声音，“除非你有别的约会？”

他好笑地哼了一声，“那倒没有，我忙着呢。”

“啊哈，是谁？”

“什么谁？”

西里斯斜了他一眼，这时他们俩已经在朝西里斯的公寓前进，他当然知道自己最后还是会放下东西认命地和詹姆一起出门为吃一口垃圾食品跑上半座城市。此刻西里斯毫无防备，并没有立刻察觉詹姆直接飞越过了很大一段猜测的空间，直到他的朋友兴致勃勃地扭头冲他挤眉弄眼，仿佛答案再显然不过：“当然是你忙着喜欢谁了。”

这不是一段西里斯料想到的对话。他一瞬间的犹豫泄露了秘密，詹姆怪叫一声大笑起来，猛地在他肩膀上拍了一下，使得西里斯险些抓不住手里的提袋。詹姆的视线和他相遇，他能清楚地瞧见这再清楚不过的事实： _尖头叉子对此一无所知，_ _西里斯因而一无所有_ 。

他本有时间可以在脑袋里构想事情会如何发展。很多个“如果”在西里斯的头颅里跳起舞来，而詹姆的眼睛在镜片后面几乎被笑容挤得找不见（此刻他就有些惹人厌烦），他朝西里斯跨了一步，准备继续说下去——

“詹姆？詹姆波特！真的是你！”

西里斯顺着这个陌生的呼唤转过头去，从眼角余光里瞧见詹姆脸上所有积极的情绪统统地冻结，变成灰暗、僵死的幻影。

从后面追赶来的黑发青年穿着一身灰色西装，手里拿着一只深红色的丝绒布袋，热切地大步走向詹姆。而与之正相反，詹姆整个人朝后缩去，下意识地抬起手在空气中比划了一下，似乎要抓住西里斯的手臂。

他伸出的手被这个陌生人紧紧地握住了。西里斯及时地朝旁边让了一步——出于心理上的和实际情况的双重需要，因为这位青年似乎压根儿就没意识到詹姆并不是独自在街上闲逛。“见鬼，吉米！你的电话线断了吗？”他张开手臂给了詹姆一个拥抱，詹姆不自在地拍了拍青年的背，这时西里斯和他的目光再次交汇，尖头叉子像是做了什么亏心事，近乎恳求地盯着西里斯。

 _你先走。_ 詹姆不出声地说，但没等西里斯答应（或者拒绝），一只手就伸到了西里斯眼前。

“哦，嗨！真不好意思，我刚才没反应过来你是在等詹姆。我是弗兰克隆巴顿，叫我弗兰克就好。”他一连串地扔出这段话，直到西里斯犹豫地握了握他宽大热情的手掌。

“西里斯。”他觉得有这个必要，于又补充说，“我是詹姆的朋友。”

“朋友！老天爷，当然了，这个浑小子总是每周都有新朋友。”弗兰克乐呵呵地笑到，但他的话里带有一丝隐约的责怪，连不明就里的西里斯都能轻易察觉。他又回去同詹姆搭话了，西里斯难以控制自己，他的眼睛无法从詹姆的脸上离开，阅读他的一举一动。

弗兰克的声音低了下去。“詹姆，我明天下午三点半在礼堂有个讲座，如果你愿意的话，那之后我们可以一起喝茶？不管怎么说，我很高兴在这儿看见你，我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——”

“弗兰克，”詹姆生硬地打断了他。“现在不是时候，我有……我和西里斯有点急事，让我回头再联系你。”

“你保证？”弗兰克逼问到，他们俩的对话几乎要听不见了。“那明天下午见，吉米，我在门口等你。”

8.

詹姆比西里斯抢先进了门。他踢掉鞋子，在走廊里打了个哆嗦，不耐烦地催促西里斯赶快把门关上。从他神经质的样子来看，不用说，他们今天哪里也不会去了。詹姆跳上西里斯的沙发，在他递来一杯茶的时候发出一声感激的咕哝，长长地出了一口气。

西里斯在他旁边坐下。

“披萨外卖？”西里斯问。詹姆耸耸肩，用手指尖儿拨弄飘在水面上的茶包。

他眯起眼睛打量尖头叉子。西里斯知道这不是他头一次见到詹姆这副模样：马路上这位叫做弗兰克隆巴顿的年轻人，和在尖头叉子橱柜里藏着的处方单，说到底是同一个秘密。他斟酌了一会儿，当然，西里斯知道作为朋友此刻他应该说点儿什么，但他并不想只做尖头叉子的朋友，他不能放任自己说出“ _嘿伙计没关系你什么都不用说让我们来喝两杯”_ ，却也不能允许自己逼迫詹姆开口。

在他漫长的考量中途詹姆打破了沉默，“对不起。”他听上去很真诚，西里斯不知道这算是一件好事还是坏事。“弗兰克是我以前的邻居，我们小时候就认识了。他是个植物学家，在学校里当老师。我们有段时间没见——你听到了的，所以他才那么大惊小怪。”

“在学校里。”西里斯平静地重复到，“和你一所大学。”

詹姆停止折磨那个茶包，任由它慢慢地沉到杯底。他把杯子搁在茶几上，又摘掉了雾蒙蒙的眼镜，揪起T恤的边儿粗暴地擦起了镜片。

“你瞧，没错，弗兰克在我学校里工作，我却有几个月恰好没碰见他，恰好错过了他所有的电话！不……事实上我有好几个月没去学校了，有那么几回吧，我在后排听了一两个讲座，我告诉你我有课来着，是不是？你说得对，哪里有这么清闲自在的医学生……操他妈的，因为我没在上学，西里斯，我一直休学到这一学年结束。”詹姆恶狠狠地吐出一声刺耳的嘲笑，把他的眼镜扔回鼻梁上。当他转过头去瞪着西里斯的时候，他的眼眶里充满了泪水。“这真他妈不公平，你总是正好碰上我倒霉的时候。”

西里斯不知道该说什么，他的内脏紧紧地扭在一起，让呼吸变成一项艰巨的任务。而詹姆还在继续，他的话没有任何逻辑，更像是说给他自己的：“我不想……我什么也不打算告诉你。我们才认识不久，你和他们不一样，你不会那么看着我……我喜欢这样。那天你看到了那张见鬼的纸，不不，就算你没看到上面写了什么……你没看到上面写了什么，是不是？我知道我应该早点找你道歉，可是我不能去看演出，也不……万一你要问我那他妈是怎么回事，我他妈也想知道是怎么回事——”

趁他哽咽地停下来喘口气的时候，西里斯终于再也不能忍受下去，他捉住詹姆的肩膀把尖头叉子拉仅，伸开手臂环住了那颗有点儿古怪的脑袋。

“我没看到。”他摸到詹姆一缕打结的头发，开始小心翼翼地拆开它。西里斯温和地反驳到，“但是你讲的不太对，詹姆。就算我对你的生活了如指掌，我也不会‘那样’看你——随你怎么说。”

詹姆埋在他的肩膀上直摇头，他的手臂找到西里斯的腰，并紧紧地圈了上去。“瞧瞧我，”他断断续续地说，西里斯能感觉到詹姆的嘴唇短暂地做出一个笑容，尽管仍然有更多的盐水让他的衬衫变得沉重，潮湿地粘在皮肤上。“我们还啥都没喝呢。”

“那等一会儿？”西里斯哄劝般地低声提议道，手指缓慢地、一次又一次地梳过詹姆脑后的短发。

+

大约九点的时候他们终于吃上了披萨。詹姆从沙发上转移到地板上，右边的肩膀一直挨着西里斯的胫骨。

“……他们年纪都很大了，也并没有受到长久的病痛折磨，最后一年半的时候我在伦敦上学，只有假期才会回去。去年夏天他们都还很好，但是到了十一月，我不得不提前请假回利物浦。在医院里，一切发生得很快……圣诞节之后我就操办完了葬礼。我没有什么亲戚，父母的朋友年纪也都很大了，是弗兰克和莱姆斯帮了很多忙。到了一月底开学的时候，我照常去了学校，但是——我不知道，事情就是变得……很没意思，我没办法集中精神上课，我猜以前我多多少少是在幻想毕业成为医生然后奇迹般地研究出如何治愈癌症，你懂吧？接着更多的事情开始变得没意思，我的朋友们都知道我的父母去世了，尽管他们不明说，但是所有和我的谈话都变得小心翼翼，就好像他们提起家里的什么事儿我马上就会崩溃一样。”

詹姆挫败地揪住自己的刘海，他几下就揉乱了头发，让西里斯刚才的努力付诸东流。“直到有一天我醒来的时候觉得起床也很没劲，我旷课了几天，没接任何人的电话。下一个周一我再去学校的时候被留堂了，但不是让我补作业，是让我去看医生……等莱姆斯求我替他看店，那时候我已经有段时间不怎么出门了。那段时间我感觉挺好的，而且起码这个工作听上去挺有意思的，你知道吧？但接着我就发现他和伊万斯像两个苏联人一样偷偷摸摸谈恋爱，老天爷，就因为他觉得我他妈没法儿承受‘打击’！”

“可你确实很心碎。”西里斯不留情面地指出，令詹姆恼怒地把吃剩下的披萨边儿朝他的脑袋扔过去。他们扔了几个回合，直到西里斯抓住詹姆胡乱挥舞的胳膊，让他安静下来。

“我可能难以理解你的感受，詹姆。布莱克老宅在我看来是世界上最糟糕的居所，我不关心那间屋子里的人的死活，对我来说，绝大多数的事情本来就是无趣的，乏味而愚蠢……但是我哪儿也不去，我就在这个院子里工作，或者在尖叫棚屋里，总之你知道怎么找到我。”他握紧了詹姆的手腕，这是西里斯在不暴露自己的前提下能说的最接近爱语的话。“我不会像你的老朋友们那样，你大可不必担心这个。但我也不能向你保证不区别对待你，詹姆……对我来说你是特别的。”

詹姆注视着西里斯绕在他腕上的手指，有那么一会儿，他看上去有些不自在，几乎有些后悔，但最终一个半开玩笑半是认真的、有几分得意的笑容浮现在他的嘴边。“我知道。”

“真有脸说。”西里斯轻哼道，（不情愿地）松开手。他心里涌起一阵古怪的柔软情绪，意识到詹姆仍然是他见过的笑容最迷人的家伙——尖头叉子笑起来就像是你在冬季的阴雨天从室外走近开了暖气的干燥房间的那个瞬间。西里斯知道詹姆的快乐是真诚的，这让他更加无法忍受让詹姆独自回到那个没有颜色的公寓。带着这样的私心，西里斯起身朝厨房走去，他有一柜子的酒精饮料，足以让詹姆今晚无需（无法）离去。

“来吧，你想喝点什么？”

+

_亲爱的安多，_

_很高兴听说你们的事情已经提前办妥。我前日同特里希联系，最迟下周末你们就可以搬进白教堂附近的这间顶层公寓。你和泰迪可以先安顿下来，等你的工作也尘埃落定，再考虑是否要搬到更安静宽敞些的地方去。_

_我不知道如何谈起这件事。如果你记得我们上次见面时，你逮住了我：我就像一个愚笨的孩子那样，抱住一件危险的新玩具不肯撒手。你瞧，我从来都觉得爱情是无趣的，可是如今我不能够站在岸上嘲笑那些自愿走进流沙里的人了。此前我对自己发誓：我并不会嫉妒尖头叉子对她的爱，因为这与我对他的念想并无冲突。可是如今我瞧见他痛苦，我便怨恨那些让他收起笑容的人。若必要如此，我想要他只因为我而受折磨，只为我哭泣。我亲爱的安多，难道爱不应该如你所说，是温柔和善的吗？我的母亲定会为此感到骄傲的，她总算是教给了我一样布莱克的品性。_

_你的，_

_西里斯_

\+ 

周五下午，西里斯和詹姆同去了弗兰克的讲座。对于“如何通过改善土壤成分来促进作物生长发育”西里斯没有一丁点儿的兴趣，他把随身携带的笔记本摊在膝盖上涂涂画画，詹姆则正大光明地在桌面上用铅笔勾勒出一个棋盘。他们俩把一只铅笔传来传去开始下棋，挪了位置或是被吃掉的棋子就用手指头抹去。尖头叉子不出意料是那种争强好胜的类型，但勉强还算是个有风度的输家——在西里斯连赢两盘之后，詹姆撇撇嘴一边认输一边趁机把手指上的铅笔灰抹在了西里斯的下巴上。

“詹姆波特，”他难以置信地用袖口擦干净脸，“我发誓这是——”

“很高兴看到你们这么享受我的讲座，小伙子们。”

弗兰克还穿着同一套灰色西装，但他今天还格外打理了头发。当他们三个人在学校附近的炸鸡店里坐下，被穿着随意、行色匆匆的食客包围，西里斯不由地觉得有点滑稽。詹姆坚持要来，宣称自己“想念这家店的秘制乳酪酱”，而且店里的约克郡茶是免费的，而西里斯猜测真正的原因是因为今天是周五，牌子上写着的打烊的时间提前到了四点半，他们便可以很快离开。

詹姆和他坐在窄桌的同一侧，膝盖在桌布下面不知是有意还是巧合地轻轻磕碰着西里斯的大腿：近来他们的私人空间似乎融合成了一个共享区域。西里斯敏锐地察觉到自己的存在使得他们的谈话永远地浮在表面，轻飘飘地从任何沉重黑暗的话题上掠过，

“时间紧迫，”詹姆面不改色地瞎编到，“西里斯待会儿还有一个约会。”

他不着边际的谎话把三个人都逗笑了。按道理来说，西里斯应该站在尖头叉子这边的，可他忍不住顺着嘲弄到：“我去约会，那你去干嘛？”

弗兰克哈哈大笑，险些把酱料碟给碰翻。詹姆对着他的玩笑愣了一下，似乎一时间并没有捕捉到其中有任何幽默。他的嘴唇动了动，却没有句子冒出来。西里斯立刻也笑不出来，几乎就要开口为了他所以不知道的某个理由道歉。“我——”

“嘿，小伙子们。如果你们有事就走吧，我也答应了爱丽丝今晚早点回家的。”他朝詹姆笑了笑，丝毫没有察觉刚才短暂的沉默有什么特殊之处。他最后的道别是真诚的，“我真的很高兴你们今天过来了！等学期日结束，欢迎你们到家里坐坐，爱丽丝也很想念你，詹姆。”

“当然，只要你保证不踏入厨房半步。”詹姆站起来拥抱弗兰克。西里斯把摩托车停在了教学楼的后面，于是弗兰克坚持同他们一并走回学校。他和詹姆在台阶前进行了一段短暂而激烈的谈话——西里斯如此猜测。因为当他回来时，詹姆独自站在那儿，颧骨上添了一抹红色，眉头紧皱地朝地上瞧。

西里斯假装没有察觉。“走吧，不然我的约会要迟到了。”他故作轻松地说。詹姆听到他戏弄的语调，脸色立刻缓和下来。

“走吧，我亲爱的老伙计。”詹姆一把接过他扔去的头盔，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说道。西里斯在他眼睛里看到一些犹豫，却罕见地不知道该如何解读。“可千万不能迟到，不然露易丝要把我们俩都活剥了。”

+

_亲爱的西里斯，_

_谢谢你替我们做的这些！泰迪向你问好，他很期待同你见面。_

_多么希望此刻我能在你的身边！西里斯，我该如何说你才好呢……你可万万不要这样想，格里莫广场并未将你变成一个怪物，我们的名字不是都从那张丑陋的挂毯上被烧去了吗？你一直是那么的勇敢，我最喜欢的的堂弟，可是， 去爱他人和面对自己同等困难，说不定需要更多的勇气。_

_爱自然是温柔和善的，可是它也摧毁我们：这就是为什么爱需要两个人分享，你很难独自驾驭它。我很高兴尖头叉子让你品尝了一个普通人最无趣的烦恼，但你要答应我，不要为此伤害你自己。我将很快南下同你相聚。_

_忧心忡忡地爱你的，_

_安多米达_

+TBC+

  1. Poltergeist, 1982年上映，1983年获得了BAFTA最佳特殊视觉效果奖。
  2. 露丝玛丽霍伊特，是《夜色温柔》书中的角色，她在海滩上对男主角一见钟情。
  3. 指英式橄榄球Rugby，单场比赛时间很短，也不像美式橄榄球那么激烈。
  4. 原始交换唱片，即Rough Trade Records，该独立音乐厂牌成立于1978年，初期帮助推广过许多朋克/后朋乐队。
  5. Bee Gees – Stayin’ Alive, 这个歌谁跳舞都好好笑！



9．

一旦他们“和好如初”，西里斯和尖头叉子就变得形影不离。总能见到他们俩在尖叫棚屋的角落里坐着，时不时爆发出一阵恼人的大笑，惊吓其他客人。莱姆斯时不时会提前半小时上班，搬上一把椅子和他们坐在一起，他们便头碰头地讨论起来，像所有年轻自大的理想主义者们那样，为了尚未发生的革命激动不已。

四月的倒数第二个周二，西里斯收到一封来自科十字大街67号(*1)的邀请函。他把这封信带在身上，在三个人的圆桌上快速地读了一遍。“显然这件事得到了肯利文斯顿(*2)的支持，所以这个周日在伊斯林顿将有一个开幕式，他们希望大脚板可以到场演出。”

詹姆倒抽一口气，快乐地喊到：“去呀！老天，这也太酷了，想想看，大脚板乐队受邀在伦敦同性恋中心(*3)演出！”

“我已经打电话和每个人确认过，露易丝还没回话，但我想是板上钉钉的事儿了。”西里斯折起信，却难以收起自己的笑容。

莱姆斯也很高兴，“莉莉一直说要给你们拍照，这听上去是个再合适不过的机会！”

莉莉的名字在他们的谈话中或许是第一次被提起。西里斯下意识地朝詹姆望去，但让他吃惊的是，詹姆并未闪避莱姆斯的视线，他的快乐也并没有因此失去饱和度。“你们的企划进展如何？莉迪亚那天和我说她已经有一周没见到莉莉的影子，她忙得连午间休息都放弃了。”

“哦，是这样，我试图劝她，不过成效不佳。”莱姆斯满怀歉意地笑了笑，尽管他并没什么抱歉的理由。他半开玩笑半是当真地补充道，“下回你去和她说，老天。医嘱总还是得遵循的吧……”

詹姆在莱姆斯起身去前台换上围裙的时候仍然还面带笑容。西里斯在他们后半段的谈话中变得沉默，目不转睛地盯着尖头叉子，将他从头到脚来回地打量许多次。 _他们一周至少有四天都呆在一起，是从什么时候开始詹姆会称呼莉莉的名字而不是叫她“伊万斯”了？_ 西里斯未能察觉这重大的改变：当他们在一起的时候，他就成为了世界上最自我中心的混蛋，詹姆的目光落在他的身上，西里斯不会想到其他人，也不会主动提起他们……

“看上什么了，瞧得这么用心？”他的思绪被尖头叉子打断。西里斯眨眨眼睛回到现实，詹姆伸出食指勾住西里斯没怎么喝的咖啡，拖到自己跟前吞了一大口。他的眼镜上蒙了一层雾气，在之后的几秒钟里慢慢地散去，让西里斯看见了他的眼睛。多么可笑啊，当他的轮廓在詹姆的眼睛里倒映出来时，西里斯总是觉得无所遁形，好像他所有不堪的秘密都已经被整齐地排开摆在了太阳底下。

西里斯好不容易才找到了自己的声音。“你脸上青了一块，”他说出自己的另一个发现，以掩饰真正的疑惑。“怎么搞的？”

听到他问，詹姆满不在乎地摆摆手，甚至有些得意地抬起下巴给他看左侧的另一道淤痕。“你记不记得周日你送我回去？我一楼的混账邻居瞧见我们在门口，今天上午我出门的时候，听见他在和埃琳娜婶婶，哦，她是这栋楼的保洁员……说些闲话。我气不过，就教训了他一顿。”

“你和他打架了？”西里斯诧异地追问。当然，不难猜到他们会说些什么，可西里斯很难想象詹姆因此而怒不可遏，朝一个人的脑袋上挥拳。 _尖头叉子会因为指向西里斯的侮辱言论而气得跳脚，_ 这一点西里斯已经知道了，但保不准他同时也会感到受到了某种“羞辱”，如果他们说： _你知道吗，住在_ _21_ _号门里的那个小子是个同性恋……_

“嘿，你也太小瞧我了！”詹姆撇撇嘴，似乎真的受到了一些冒犯。“我看他那么少见多怪，就去和他说——哦先生，请问我是否有幸邀请您到楼上去喝一杯呢？”他捏着嗓子怪腔怪调地说，随后像个搞了一出精彩绝伦的恶作剧的孩子似的狂笑起来，“这个蠢货怪叫着朝我脸上来了一下，转头就跑，好像我真对他的屁股有什么兴趣似的。”

他们俩再次地惊吓了店里其他客人。西里斯扶着桌子的边缘，险些从椅子上滑下去。他一边擦掉笑出来的眼泪一边低声说：“你总能让我大开眼界，尖头叉子。”

“不客气。”他玩笑地推了一把西里斯的手臂，随后詹姆的手指便留在了那儿，松松地握住西里斯的手腕。这时西里斯理应低下头去（不是所有人都会毫无理由地握住好朋友的手不肯松开）可实际上他却发现自己的视线追着詹姆的嘴唇，想象尖头叉子嘴角边沾到的咖啡尝起来是否和杯子里有天壤之别。

詹姆的声音越来越低，慢慢地压成亲密的低语，还是将西里斯没有问出口的问题也一并解答。“我爱伊万斯，你知道！曾经想到她将和其他人共度一生我就觉得无比痛苦，可是如今我发现有那么多她的美丽之处我过去没有看见……我好像是刚刚才学会如何尊重她，而不是将她视作我幻想中的未来。我也爱莱姆斯，我想之前我之所以那么混账，除了对莱姆斯没道理的嫉妒心之外，也因为我厌恶日子已经再也不能回到以前那样。我错误地觉得同时失去了我的亲人，我最好的朋友和我的挚爱……可我想明白了，西里斯。真不知道我过去一年在做些什么，说句老实话，是我的运气太好了。我发现自己还有很多事情没有做……我很高兴认识了你，西里斯。我的朋友，你改变了我的生活……”

将文字排列组合成最恰当的样式并不是尖头叉子的专长。他的解释近乎混乱，甚至有些不着边际，但是西里斯轻易地就明白了他的意思。一部分的他真诚地为詹姆感到高兴：想要摆脱过去的影子定然是困难重重，仅仅有勇气和决心甚至都可能难以成功，当然西里斯会希望尖头叉子快乐起来，哪怕能够在这个过程里充当仅仅一小部分的催化剂，都让西里斯感到幸福。可是另一部分的他悲观地预见到这将是他最后一次因为莉莉伊万斯的名字而宽慰地握住詹姆波特的手，在尖头叉子称呼他“我的朋友”时忍耐着不去反驳。

_如果尖头叉子能够知道西里斯从来不想做他最亲爱的朋友。_

这天他们早早就离开。西里斯回到家去迫不及待地查了查电话留言，果然收到了露易丝同样激动不已的肯定答复。詹姆立刻提议他们应该这就庆祝一下，然后抢过电话，不顾西里斯嘲弄的抗议，点了足够把他们俩淹没的垃圾食品。

当然，这意味着詹姆今天不会回他惨白的公寓住。西里斯打开一瓶红酒，在等待外卖送到的那会儿他们俩就你一口我一口的喝完了它。詹姆会弹一点点钢琴，他们在书房里摆弄那架阿尔法德留下的老古董。西里斯不喜欢钢琴，它承载了许多他宁可不拥有的回忆：瘦干的音乐家庭教师用女王的口音挑剔他在琴凳上的坐姿太过随便，雷古勒斯在一旁得体地没有偷笑，但西里斯知道他乐意看笑话——

詹姆在钢琴上弹出了James Dean(*4)，脚后跟踢着琴凳腿敲打出鼓点。 _你也改变了我的生活，詹姆……_ 西里斯沉默地注视着他。 _你永远都想象不到你改变了我到何等程度。_

他们在客厅里关掉灯看星球大战。夜色越来越深，窗外的各种声音也慢慢地灭了下去。西里斯坐在地板上，在夜晚的掩护下偷偷地侧头，把大部分的注意力都放在沙发上咬着食指专注盯着屏幕的尖头叉子身上，这时雕塑一般的詹姆忽然响亮地吐出一口气，没头没尾地嘟囔起来：“真想不到我要这么说，但是我从来没、没觉得……”

“没觉得什么？”

西里斯紧跟着问。话一出口，他立即便觉得可笑，因为詹姆已经喝了五杯金汤力，还不算上出门前他们俩在书房里分享的那瓶红酒，哪怕他接下来说出“我从来没觉得卢克是个有意思的角色”也没什么奇怪的。詹姆转过头来打量西里斯——那和西里斯平常所得到的注视有很多不同。詹姆的目光热乎乎地，不自然地逗留在西里斯的下半张脸上，而没有去寻找他的眼睛。

“我也不知道。我是说，我喜欢姑娘！”詹姆缓慢地说，舔了舔嘴唇，结果西里斯也很难集中注意力去分辨他到底是真昏了头还是借机胡闹。“可我从来没觉得如果你是女孩子就好了，你就像、嗝、现在这样！就很完美，没错，就像这样……”

西里斯费很大劲儿才能听明白那些含混的醉话。他犹豫了一下，不确定是该觉得受宠若惊还是被冒犯，但无论哪一种都让人痛苦：让他的心在昏暗的房间里受间歇的、不可预测的酷刑，这几个月来詹姆都在毫无自觉地做着这事儿。“这是什么意思？”西里斯半开玩笑地问，声音越来越低。他拿起自己的酒杯，打定主意等会儿要再喝几轮，把今晚的对话忘记。

詹姆不高兴地瘪瘪嘴。“你可真呆。”

他胆敢这么说，好像那个对西里斯的感情视而不见的人不是叫詹姆波特似的。西里斯恼火地把他的手拨到一边，却被詹姆拽住了胳膊，怎么也挣脱不了。

毫无征兆地，尖头叉子大胆地要求到：“我想要你吻我。”

他把每个词说得清晰，声音很放松，似乎一点儿也没有觉得这有什么不寻常之处。西里斯一个不留神，把剩下的酒倒在了脖子上，他嗓子里呛到威士忌，咳得弓起身子，詹姆急忙赶过来把掉他身上的冰块拨到一边。

“哈——”詹姆笑得太厉害，弯腰捧住西里斯涨得通红的脸。他的拇指醉醺醺地晃来晃去，把西里斯嘴角边酒精与唾沫的混合物擦干净。“对不起，我应该不问的，是不是？但是你得明白我是个菜鸟……呃，而且我喝醉了，你要是和我说等我清醒过——”

詹姆还在喋喋不休，他又开始了：踩在钢索上，危险地在惹人厌烦和讨人喜爱之间晃荡。他难不成以为西里斯是个绅士，老派浪漫主义者，做爱之前要先祷告三次？

西里斯抓住他的上臂，一下子把他从沙发上拖了下来。詹姆的膝盖打了个软，猛地磕在硬邦邦的木地板上，就趁着他吃痛地低声哀嚎起来的瞬间，西里斯立刻把自己的舌头伸进他的嘴里。

他贪婪地品尝詹姆牙齿之间柠檬苦涩的味道。就在今天早些时候，西里斯还只能依靠想象力决定詹姆是不是在接吻的时候也像他讲话时那样信心十足地掌控全局。多让他意外！詹姆在西里斯把他们的舌头贴在一起，并情不自禁地啃咬他的下嘴唇的时候，只是发出了一声近乎温顺的叹息，将手指滑入西里斯耳后汗津津的头发里。

过了好一会儿，西里斯放开詹姆。他的胃里像放了一把燃烧的柴火似的，这不能全怪那一大口威士忌。

罪魁祸首挣扎着朝后挪了挪，挺直腰杆跪在他跟前，西里斯不得不仰起头来看着他。

“你占我便宜。”詹姆说，显得很是得意。他脸上的笑容把西里斯身体里那阵灼烧的紧张劲推了下去，西里斯一下子比最轻柔的云还飘得更高，难以置信的喜悦向上直涌进他的脑袋，让他的头昏昏沉沉的。

“是你自找的。”西里斯忍不住说。太蠢了，再差劲的贺岁电影里都不会有这样的对话，可是很快詹姆赞同地笑起来，拽住他的头发，把西里斯的脑袋固定在他的两只手之间。直到西里斯觉得脖子上的皮肤拉扯得有点难受，詹姆的脸才又靠近他的。

他瞧上去怪紧张的。西里斯感同身受，他同情地问詹姆要不要再来一杯。

“不行，你别想再骗我喝一口酒。”詹姆一口回绝，在西里斯嘴角胡乱亲了几下，眼镜剐蹭着他的脸。“呃……如果我早上不记得可就糟了。”

严格意义上来说，还有三个小时就天亮了。西里斯脑袋里理智的一小部分煞风景地指出，剩下那部分已经完完全全地淹没在对詹姆的喜爱当中。 _他是什么时候知道的？_ 西里斯无法猜到答案，此刻他也没什么兴趣追究：他们可以等到宿醉醒来再补上一段漫长的谈话，现在有更好的事情可做——西里斯偏头让他们的嘴唇碰在一起。一旦得到了第一道许可，西里斯再也不能够将任何秘密关在牢笼里，他热切地吻着詹姆，让几个月来所有的渴望、失望和绝望的时刻全部都流向尖头叉子微微分开的嘴唇。詹姆将会知道西里斯是如何逐渐地失去了从容，把试探性的喜爱变得坚决而令人窒息。他亲吻尖头叉子就好像希望能够用一个吻将他困住，让他因为自己沉重的爱意而再也无法离开，又像是希望尖头叉子能够就此吓退——

“从来没有人像你一样……”詹姆呻吟到，紧紧地抓住西里斯的领口，好像没有这点支撑他就要栽倒在地。他或许仍有一些困惑，但面无惧色，固执地不肯后退半分。“我有其他的朋友，我爱过其他的人，可瞧瞧我现在。再吻我一次，西里斯，求你——”

哪怕是上帝也无法阻止西里斯回应这请求。

10.

西里斯记得十五年前的平安夜，阿尔法德叔叔把他藏在后座大堆的圣诞节装饰里，偷偷地带他逃出了那个无聊透顶的家庭晚宴。西里斯兴奋地把脑袋伸出窗外，活像只头一回乘车的狗，凛冽的风把他的头发拨弄得一团乱，顺着领口的缝隙直灌进脖子里。但是西里斯并不在意寒冷，他仰头贪婪地盯着冬季夜空中明亮的星星，对可能到来的惩罚丝毫没有产生任何害怕的念头。“非如此不可吗？” 西里斯不甘心地拍打着车门，在他们经过一个废弃的纺织厂时冲着倒下的路标怪叫了一声。“我一定得和他们一个样？”

“当然不了，西里斯。何必这样问呢？你是个机灵的孩子，知道什么是真的，什么是瞎扯淡。”阿尔法德布莱克轻轻地哼起一首西里斯叫不出名字的爵士乐；西里斯一向不喜欢那些软绵绵的宴会曲目。几周之后在布莱克家华贵而愚蠢的挂毯上“阿尔法德”这个名字将不复存在，打那之后，西里斯就学会了如何做个叛逆的儿子、家族的耻辱、不知好歹的下等人——

“你今天要是走出了这扇门，就再也别回来！”他的母亲气急败坏地提高了嗓门儿。有时西里斯甚至想搬出她平常教导他们的那套来讥讽她： _嘿，亲爱的妈妈，_ _你知道你尖叫起来那副样子又蠢又丑吗？_ 但是他犯不着浪费这几秒钟的时间，因为这几秒钟足够他拉开那扇沉重的雕花木门，走到有光和灰尘的真实世界里去，和活生生的人们生活在一起。

“你不会真的觉得我想回来吧？” 西里斯忍不住笑了，他甚至都没在刻意嘲弄她。他朝黑暗的走廊挥了挥手，又抬头望向站在楼梯上眉头紧锁、面色阴沉的雷古勒斯。西里斯一点儿没觉得留恋，但他弟弟紧紧搭住扶手的那只胳膊让人心生厌烦。西里斯飞快地转过身，提着他的箱子，那里头几乎啥也没装。“再见，妈妈，还有你，雷吉。”

“西里斯——”

他任由那扇门沉重却静悄悄地闭紧。那声几不可闻的闷响是西里斯关于格里莫广场十二号最后的记忆。

西里斯睁开眼睛，沉闷的记忆从他饱受宿醉折磨的头脑中褪去，被明晃晃的阳光所取代。他动了动脚趾，又勉强抬起一只胳膊，确认了他正躺在客厅的地毯上，左手已经彻彻底底失去知觉，动弹不得。西里斯忍着恶心和头痛侧头看了一眼，发现一颗乱糟糟毛茸茸的脑袋正压着他的胳膊，脑袋的主人正背对着敞开的窗户睡得不省人事。西里斯不得不眯起眼才得以细细打量摊在他的地毯上，枕着他的胳膊轻轻打呼的詹姆波特。他的发梢都给阳光染的几乎透明了，西里斯不知道现在几点了， 但他估摸着他们已经这样躺了很久， 因为詹姆的脖子上有一块红色的晒痕。西里斯的心里涌起一阵古怪的轻快的感觉，让他忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

这下他想起来昨晚发生什么了。

西里斯一下子将手抽了回来，詹姆的脑袋一歪，咣当一声磕在地板上。他嗓音沙哑地呻吟了一声，整个身体抱怨地蜷缩起来，头缩进了抱起的胳膊里。“操你的，西里斯。”詹姆发出一声干呕，随后恼火地骂起来。

西里斯正忙着找回直立行走的技能，没空和他争，他捧住自己快要裂开的脑袋，冷酷无情地说：“别吐在地毯上。”

“……我恨你。”过了好一会儿，久到西里斯已经跌跌撞撞走进了厨房，詹姆才有气无力地回答。“莱拉都没有你这么刻薄。你真让人伤心，西里斯。”

西里斯把水壶扔到炉子上。“莱拉是谁？”

“我的初恋。”詹姆翻过身来，伸展四肢在地上躺平，眼睛仍然紧闭着。“这么说你也可以算是我的初恋了，考虑到你不是个女孩——”

“这是赤裸裸的取向歧视，詹姆。”西里斯哼到，胸口轻了许多。

他是那么明显地松了一口气，以至于詹姆真的受到了一点点冒犯。詹姆半是揶揄半是责怪地看着他：“你一点儿也没发现。”

“发现什么？”西里斯说。

“你亲我一下我就告诉你。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说。

就是在这一刻，西里斯忽然想起来他是怎么昏头昏脑地爱上詹姆波特的了。他每天走在熙攘的街上，看诸多的面孔像泰晤士河里飘着的矿泉水瓶那样身不由己地流淌过去，十五年人们登上了月球，想要把手伸进广袤无际的宇宙，而如今远在苏格兰的海滩沿岸，人们正点算数不清的塑料袋，检查每只鸟和每条鱼的肚子，装模作样地反省自己对脚下的土地犯下的罪行。他呼吸着这种无意义的焦虑，再把它们变成愤怒的疑问句，从舞台上向下抛给同样迷茫的人群，周而复始。正在这个时候詹姆波特出现了，他为了无聊的琐事纵情大笑，为了微不足道的感情问题放声哭泣，看着他，西里斯想要写上许多的歌来庆祝，庆祝些什么，有很长一段时间他说不上来。

西里斯边往杯子里倒水边高声宣布：“我已经知道了。”

詹姆从客厅里摇摇晃晃地跑过来，在他的下巴颏上留下一串口水印子。

+

后来詹姆拿给他看那瓶几乎没怎么吃过的小药片。他们回到了詹姆的公寓里头，坐在那洁白得令人厌恶的客厅里，西里斯故意把鞋子踢得到处都是，其中一只滚落在茶几下面，他们聊天的时候，詹姆的视线总忍不住要往那里飘。

“我猜这是因为我幸运惯了，你明白吗？从前我没这么觉得。莱姆斯常说我的父母是那种童话书里才会出现的老好人，我用不着特别努力就能去任何一所我想去的大学，给我一部电话，我随时都能叫来一屋子的朋友，更别提女孩子的事儿了，我是说，伊万斯认为我有点混蛋。”

“有点？”西里斯怀疑地挑起眉毛。詹姆轻轻地打了他一拳，正中他的膝盖骨，他笑了。

“相当，非常，彻头彻尾地是个混蛋。”他从善如流地坦白道，西里斯觉得倒也没有那么夸张，不过他没说出口。

“我很生自己的气，一开始的时候，因为我不是个胆小鬼，西里斯。我坐在大教室里，他们那样偷偷地往这边看，有天我跟足球队的某个家伙打起来了，我的其中老伙计，几个月前我们还一起踢球来着。我发现这不是办法，就算我把他的鼻梁骨折断了，事情也不会有任何——嘿，别那么看着我，我给他做了紧急包扎的！”詹姆捏着他自己的鼻尖，有些羞愧地承认，“那是我最后一天去上课，自那之后我就休学了。”

“后来我认识了你。说老实话，我不喜欢文绉绉的东西，你每天就坐在那里读读写写，完全颠覆了我对摇滚明星的想象，不过你挺好相处的，还是个好看的朋友，”讲到这里他停下来傻笑了两声，“结果你邀请我去看演出，西里斯，我看到你在那儿，我看到——事先声明，不许笑我！你抱着吉他在台上，看起来很酷，很抓人眼球，但是又很脆弱，我是说，有时候你看起来那么愤怒，那么痛苦……对！我想是的，大概就是这么个意思。我觉得很感激，你不会相信的，但我真的……”詹姆的声音越来越小，最后完全地停下了。他长久地望着西里斯的眼睛。

西里斯心里琢磨着，或许自己也确实挺迟钝的，他竟然一点儿也没有发现。

“我想了又想，感觉很难过，这没什么丢人的。不过一开始地时候很难改过来，而且我也不知道怎么才能跟你提起这件事，才不会显得很古怪，结果我单方面地冲你大发脾气，就是那一次，我回去简直后悔得要命，毫不夸张地说，我马上就想去找你来着，我已经穿好衣服出门了，结果撞见楼下有对高中生在接吻，当时我脑袋里就‘砰’地一下，”他把双手合拢在胸前，于是看起来好似在祈祷一般。“你可以说这就是那个‘灵光乍现’的时刻，我——”

西里斯抓住詹姆的左手，把那个带有些许宗教意味的姿势给破坏了（这肯定算不上是他做过的最为渎神的事情），他捧住詹姆的脸吻他，像是要把所有他们没能共享的时光都融入其中，最后詹姆仰头退开，眨眨眼睛似笑非笑地打量他，西里斯几乎都要给他盯得难为情了。

“如果你有空的话，我们应该来弄几罐喷漆来，把这个鬼地方打扮漂亮一点。”詹姆没头没尾地冒出一句。

西里斯点头表示同意。但他还有更好的主意：“你也可以先住在我家。”

+

_亲爱的安多，_

_随信附上邀请函，如果你和泰迪赶得及，请务必来参加LLGC_ _的开张庆典。虽然我猜测不会有主流媒体报道这件事，但是我敢说如果他们看到了照片，表情肯定可笑至极。_

_抱歉，忘了我上回说的丧气话吧！我明白你的意思，现下我一切安好。我发觉并没有那么难——温柔和善的东西是索然无味的，这只会是爱的众多面孔中的一张，对吗？和那个家断绝关系之前，我养成了坏习惯，以至于如今我还是不断地在逃跑，尽管我已经走进了自由之处。有时候很容易忽略这一点，但我不会再忘记了。_

_PS:_ _我有两位朋友在策划一个很有意思的项目，或许你可以转告给维多利亚，如果她感兴趣的话，可以联系莉莉伊万斯，办公室的电话如下 xxx-xxx-xxxxx_

_爱你的，_

_西里斯_

_（一道折痕贯穿明信片，接下来是一些零碎的墨水点）_

_詹姆向你问好！_

+

临到演出的前一天，露易丝打电话来，说她没法儿去了。西里斯吓了一跳，他以为是她的混蛋男朋友终于凶相毕露，决意把露易丝关在家里，但是这时候他听见电话那头传来汽车喇叭的声音，把露易丝短暂急促的呼吸声给盖了过去。

她沉默了很久，才说：“我和鲍勃分手了。”

“什么？”西里斯没有料到会听到这个答案，“抱歉，可我认为这是大好事啊。”

露易丝苦笑，“我本来也是这么以为的。但是他不肯罢休，也不去工作，成天地就守在我的楼下，我连门都不敢出了。今天鲍勃不知怎么没过来，所以我就想着给你打电话告诉你。为了安全起见，我可能会考虑先离开伦敦一段时间，老天，西里斯，真对不起，我知道这场演出对我们来说很重要，可是我害怕——”她猛地吸了一口气，哽咽地承认，“我想他大概不会真的怎么样，我怕我又会原谅他，我已经受够了。”

这里面有一部分是谎话——西里斯马上认定。露易丝哭起来了，她的声音在公用电话亭里嗡嗡作响，显得像是电影音效那样不真实。“露易丝，你听我说，”西里斯冷静地对着听筒指挥道，“你先到我这里来。你现在在哪儿？我马上就去接你，告诉我你的位置，好吗？我们能解决的，先别想什么演出不演出的事情了。”

他们进行这段对话的时候，詹姆正趴在餐厅的桌子上看一半大部头的解剖学书。他拉下了不少课程进度，但这还是西里斯头一次瞧见他整个上午都不挪窝地坐在那儿学习。他犹豫了一下，还是告诉了詹姆事情的原委，因为摩托车的后座上坐不下那么多人，詹姆才同意留在家里等他回来。他们俩都倍受打击，忧心忡忡，尤其是当西里斯在公交站牌底下接到露易丝以后，他的心沉了下去——她没化妆，头发乱糟糟的，右手拇指上的指甲油剥落了一大块。露易丝的脸颊和脖子上都是淤青，看上去有好几天了，她张开双臂让西里斯拥抱她，又哭了起来。西里斯从没见过她这样示弱。

“让我们赶快离开这儿，求你了。”露易丝在头盔里呜咽着，搂住西里斯的腰，催他赶快发动摩托。“我总觉得他就在附近。”

“没问题，我们马上就走。”西里斯拍了拍她的胳膊，本想要安慰她，没想到露易丝猛地一哆嗦，吃痛地哼了声。西里斯反应过来，怒气令他头脑发昏，但这里始终不是说话的地方，周围还有不少等车的人在看着，他只好咬牙踩响油门，以绝对违反了交通规则的速度把他们俩送了回去。

詹姆在院子里像一只困在笼子里的鹿似的踱来踱去，西里斯和露易丝一出现，他立刻就扑向了前门。“嘿，露易丝，好久不见——”詹姆有些尴尬地缩缩脖子，因为他冲过去的样子实在是太夸张了，她破涕为笑，主动伸出手臂来轻轻地抱了他一下。

用不着她细说，长了眼睛的人都能猜出发生了什么事。詹姆用急救包里有的材料简单地处理了露易丝手臂上的伤口，他的脸色难看得像是淋过雨的砖头。西里斯给她倒了威士忌，她拘谨地坐在沙发上，一口就吞下去小半杯。

“我就实话实说了，鲍勃和你早就认识了吧？就算你回家去，也保不准他会继续找你麻烦，露易丝，你不能就这么急匆匆地离开。”西里斯皱起眉头，“而且你在这里有朋友、工作，这真他妈的不像话，应该让那个混账滚出伦敦，而不是你非得走不可。”

露易丝抬眼看着他，她的神情变得柔软而无奈，好像西里斯只是个不懂事的小孩子，刚刚说了什么可爱的荒唐话。“理论上来说是这样没错，可是我能怎么办呢？工作，说实在的，如果有个男人每天在那儿哭诉他付出了真心而你不识好歹，你周围的人马上就会觉得‘这个婊子毫无廉耻，不知感恩’，就算一开始不会，很快也就那样了。当然，我也可以依赖朋友的帮助，不能是女性朋友，我不愿意让她们身处危险之中，哦，我想想，西里斯，或许我能在你这里暂时呆几天，可是一旦鲍勃发现了，他就马上拿到了我不存在的把柄，不是吗？瞧，她与未婚夫分手立刻住进了别的男人家，是她的错。”

西里斯无话可说。

与此同时，他感到一阵强烈的羞愧，因为露易丝说的话是他根本不会想到的。她的手因为愤怒和焦虑而颤抖，而詹姆依旧低着头，努力地在她左右移动的手腕上给绷带打了个蝴蝶结。就在其余两个人陷入沉默的困境之中时，詹姆忽然开口：“我有个主意。”

露易丝和西里斯齐刷刷地扭头看向他。

“你瞧，我认为你应该明天依照计划和大脚板一起去演出。”詹姆认真地说。

露易丝摇摇头。“他知道我们会去，如果我上台，鲍勃不会放过这个机会的。”

“我猜也是，所以你更要去。”詹姆坚持道，“我保证他没办法伤害到你。”

西里斯忍不住提醒他：“你知道我们不能真的把他捆起来扔进泰晤士河里，对吧？”

“当然，虽然我确实很想，太可惜了。”詹姆撇撇嘴，神秘地笑了起来。“不过我认识一个人，她会帮上忙的，相信我。”

11.

西里斯做梦了，醒来的时候并不记得梦见了什么，但有种喜悦的感情充满他的胸腔，让他忍不住对着被窗帘拒之门外的晨光露出笑容。做梦的人是幸运的（*5），他还处在被浪漫的念头麻痹神经的岁数，也还没有学会对自己的年轻感到羞怍，在他身旁，詹姆翻了个身，在物理法则的牵引下从隆起的床沿一路滚到西里斯的手边，他闷闷地哼一声，醒了。

“早上好。很高兴见到你，我是尖头叉子，以防你忘记了我的名字。”

“这个名字非比寻常，是不是？”

“可以这么说，” 詹姆说,“尤其是从你嘴里讲出来，西里斯布莱克先生，我很荣幸。”

他们俩相视而笑。西里斯听到楼下传来水壶的鸣叫声，显然现实的焦虑率先撵上了露易丝，让她早早就起床寻求咖啡因的安慰。他本应该马上下楼加入她，但詹姆打了个哈欠，把胳膊搭到他的肚子上，西里斯就允许自己多躺了一会儿，什么都不做。

詹姆爬过来吻他。他没戴眼镜，正好能让西里斯把拇指摁在他颧骨上方那块异常柔软的皮肤上，他抚摸詹姆的脸，就像爱抚一把梦寐以求的吉他，当然，尖头叉子比任何琴都要让人意外：几个月前西里斯能够想象一个这样的清晨吗？即便是在最狂野的梦境当中，恐怕也不是那么容易预见未来……

“你走神了，伙计。”詹姆揪着他的肩膀上的一绺卷发，乐呵呵地抱怨道。“来吧，让我们趁着露易丝还没喝醉赶紧下楼。”

露易丝比他们俩预计的要冷静得多。她坐在餐厅里给面包涂黄油，在詹姆嚷嚷着“你只煮了一人份的咖啡”的时候教育他“男人应该学会自理生活”。西里斯把他推到一边，进厨房给他们三个人煎蛋去了，他们坐下来商量了一会儿，决定早点过去，就在附近先和詹姆的这位朋友吃顿午饭。

爱丽丝隆巴顿是一个人来的，她个头不高，蹬着棕色的皮靴，直接踩着人行道上的几个水坑走向室外用餐区。爱丽丝毕业后就进入利物浦的警署工作（*6），三年前调任到伦敦，与弗兰克相识并结婚，詹姆就是这么认识她的。昨晚在征得露易丝的同意之后，詹姆向她寻求帮助（说老实话，西里斯没想到詹姆会想出这个主意），尽管是临时的请求，爱丽丝却很积极，立刻就保证她明天一定过来。

詹姆起身迎接她，爱丽丝边伸手给他一个拥抱，边冲桌边的西里斯和露易丝打招呼。“詹姆昨晚打电话告诉我说，如果我不过来的话，今夜可能会发生一起恐怖的暴力犯罪，我可能就不得不把詹姆波特带回警察局。他可把弗兰克吓坏了！”她幽默地模仿詹姆的语气，轻松打破桌上有些紧张的气氛。“嘿，我上学的时候总也去看演出之类的，可惜工作之后忙得团团转，很久没有机会放松一下了，谢谢你们邀请我。”

“谢谢你愿意过来。”露易丝开口，显得有些局促。她不自觉地把领口往上拽了拽，遮住没有露出来的淤青，又继续说道：“这也可能只是我杞人忧天，毕竟——”

“可别这么说，我宁可所有人都过分小心，”爱丽丝反驳，放下茶杯，严肃的在椅子里坐直身体。“詹姆没有告诉我具体发生了什么，但是我大概能想到。相信我，类似的事情我见过不少，我没见到的更多——早应该有条该死的法律（*7）保护我们不受这种骚扰！这都什么年代了，老天。”

露易丝长出一口气，点点头。她的神情变得有些激动，嗓音也颤抖起来：“我很想自己解决这件事，你知道吗？连我妈妈都说这是私事，不应该弄得满城风雨，可是……”

她们俩的椅子渐渐地靠近。很快，西里斯就不能分辨她们谈话的内容，只偶尔能听到一两句义愤填膺的怒吼。“……敢相信吗？起初他们还想调我去文件收发室工作，活见鬼……”

他拉住詹姆的胳膊，适时地决定去餐厅里要几张菜单和一瓶开胃酒。走出几米远之后詹姆对西里斯耳语道：“爱丽丝听起来简直就和莉莉在礼堂里演讲的时候一模一样。”

“怎么，她们让你不自在了？”西里斯问。

詹姆捏捏鼻子，涨红了脸。“我也没办法，这让人感觉我是个袖手旁观的蠢货，你懂我什么意思吗？”

西里斯也有同感（或许没有詹姆的感受来得强烈，考虑到尖头叉子不久前还觉得替心爱的女孩出头是件很有男子气概的事的），他思考半晌，“至少你每天都有进步（*8），詹姆。”

“你是在引用披头士吗？”詹姆反应过来，“你就是！”

“这不违背朋克精神，小点声。”西里斯嘘道，从侍者手里接过酒水单。詹姆探头凑过来一起看，还没等他们因为哪种口味的味美思酒争论起来，就听到外面闹腾起来。站在门口的侍者往外瞧了一眼，立刻高声招呼安保人员，詹姆慌张地冲他使了个眼色，西里斯心里一沉，连忙扔下手中的东西往外跑。

等他和詹姆回到座位旁，周围已经围了几个餐厅的工作人员，路上有受惊的行人选择远远地等着瞧是怎么回事——爱丽丝正扭着鲍勃的肩膀，把他脸朝下按在桌上，她的发髻散了，而露易丝站在她身后，右脸颊肿得老高。鲍勃还在虚张声势地大叫：

“多管闲事的婊子！我管教我的女人关你他妈什么事？”

“如果我是你，就不会多嘴。”西里斯的声音因为愤怒而绷得像弦上得过紧的琴，他拍拍露易丝的肩膀，让詹姆帮她看看伤得严不严重。鲍勃认出了他，嘴里立刻冒出一连串莫须有的指控和对他前未婚妻的羞辱。

爱丽丝最先听不下去了，她猛地把鲍勃往前推开，拍拍手说：“够了！由于你非法袭击这位女士，现在就跟我去警局——”

男人踩着一地的玻璃碎片撞到了餐厅的广告牌上，转头啐了一口，恶狠狠地骂道：“滚开，你以为你是谁，警察吗？”

“我就是警察。”爱丽丝平静地从口袋里取出证件，“走吧，先生。”

鲍勃的嘴半天没能合拢。他的表情从凶狠变成困惑，最终恍然大悟，“你算计我，露易丝，我就知道你这贱人没安好心。你听清楚了，这事情没完，我——”

西里斯拦住旁边准备躲回室内的侍者，“失手”把邻座客人剩下的半杯啤酒淋到了那家伙的脑袋上。“抱歉，”他看也不看鲍勃，反而回头坚决地盯着露易丝（詹姆在她身后睁大眼睛，端着托盘的侍者也目瞪口呆），西里斯边望着她微笑，边敷衍地宣布，“我不是故意的。”

露易丝猛然大笑。舒展开微微瑟缩着的肩膀，她大步朝西里斯走过去（就像她四年前在罗杰大街外吹着口哨穿过马路告诉他“小伙子你的吉他弹得真不错”那时候一样），开玩笑地用胳膊肘撞他，随后她转向鲍勃，那个她浪费了所有年少盲目的日子努力去爱过的混蛋。

她咬住嘴唇深吸一口气，抄起另外半杯红酒，冲着鲍勃的脸泼了过去。

+

结果他们还是没能赶上演出：在鲍勃租来的车子的后备箱里，爱丽丝找到了只能用恐怖来形容的“工具”，于是这桩案子从故意伤害变成了谋杀未遂——他老早就在附近蹲点等露易丝落单了，詹姆和西里斯进到室内的时候，露易丝刚巧离开座位去旁边点烟，鲍勃就从车里钻出来，自背后接近她，二话不说就冲她的脸扇了过去，之后拽住被打懵了的露易丝就想逼她上车。他本以为那个“小个子女人”（他的原话）不敢上来掺合，不想爱丽丝跳起来就把他掀倒在桌上，让他连说句狠话的时间都没捉住。

彼得和亨利闻讯赶到警局，两个人都吓到要命，一左一右拽着露易丝，就好像鲍勃能从审讯室里跳出来伤害她似的。晚些时候，莉莉和莱姆斯也在门外等着，西里斯出去找他们，莉莉冲进室内，没多久，詹姆，彼得和亨利就依次走了出来。

“她把我们赶出来了，”詹姆无辜地说，“可是我是半个医生，我没添乱！”

莱姆斯会意地微笑，西里斯招手让他过来坐在自己旁边。他们像一群出门聚会的大学生那样散坐在花坛边缘和限行水泥桩上，你一句我一句地聊：“……根据新法他们会对他提起公诉（*9），起码能保证露易丝的人身安全。”

“她可要难受一阵子了，这么恐怖的事情。”亨利接过莱姆斯的话，愤愤地吸了一口烟，“去他妈的，露易丝刚加入那阵，鲍勃还跟我们喝过两次酒呢！”

彼得在晚风里打了个哆嗦，怯生生地回忆道：“他确实一直脾气不太好。”

西里斯想起来还很后怕：幸好没让露易丝落单，否则此刻他们就没有闲心聚在一起痛骂鲍勃的混账行径了。那家伙可不仅是什么性情激烈的酒鬼，他是个（没成功的）杀人犯，险些害西里斯的朋友丢了性命，早些时候他可真不该这么草率行事，赞同这个“引蛇出洞”的计划——

“你觉得，”詹姆凑到他耳边小声嘀咕，“我是不是该和她道歉？昨晚我坚持要露易丝一起去，还跟她保证说不会有事的，如果早知道她的前任是个疯子……”

“以前我从没见过她那么失态，我早就该猜到事情比我们想象的严重。”西里斯也很懊恼，“万一……”

“小伙子们，你们又上天啦，觉得自己能未卜先知还是怎么的？”露易丝的声音从他们头顶传来，她在花坛边上停住脚步，张开手臂搂住了詹姆和西里斯。“谢谢你们。说真的，不放弃今天的演出是我做过的最好的决定，虽然说没唱成，”她的话音在嗓子里变得饱含情绪，于是露易丝不再说下去，而是用力地在他们俩的肩膀上各拍一下，转身挽住了莉莉的胳膊。“改天我们再开派对吧，好吗？”

莱姆斯和莉莉把露易丝送回她的住处，亨利跟彼得多留了一会儿，他们很关心鲍勃的下场，于是直等到爱丽丝出来向他们确认鲍勃没有机会再去伤害他们的主唱，两人才安心地乘车离开。她让西里斯和詹姆先回去，“我会时刻通知你们最新情况的。事情有点复杂，在驾驶座底下我的同事还发现了手枪。别慌！枪没上膛，车内也没找到子弹，显然是走私的武器，可能还和其他的案子有关……不管怎么说，他一点儿也不冤枉。”

“爱丽丝，今天真得谢谢你。”

西里斯向她道谢。爱丽丝摆摆手，望了一眼詹姆，又看看西里斯，微笑着摇摇头，“这也多亏热心市民及时报警，不是吗？”

+

泰晤士河沿岸的路灯蜿蜒着向远处延伸。傍晚时下过一场雨，此刻云还没散开，一颗星星也没出现，只有城市的灯火把夜幕染得略带紫罗兰色；远处偶尔传来一声狗吠，汽车的鸣叫从桥上滚落，除此之外河畔静谧无声，西里斯能听见自己的心跳。

“西里斯，”詹姆低声呼唤道，抓住他的手腕，他们同时在河边停下脚步。尖头叉子指着身后的空地，咧嘴问他，“你不是背着吉他吗？”

西里斯扬起眉毛，努力绷住脸，故作严肃地点头，“我是带着。”

“那还等什么？”詹姆大笑着往后退，“抓紧时间，在我们被人逮住之前还有一会儿呢！”

西里斯隐约地感到某种巨大的热情在体内灼烧着，让他渴求破坏这如死水般的夜色，这个时候他抬起眼帘发现詹姆也正看向他，他的眼睛诉说着同样的欲望，在他身体里颤动不安的灵魂仿佛属于詹姆波特，而在詹姆的皮肤下难耐地嘶吼的则是西里斯布莱克——

就是此时，西里斯可以确信地说，命运为他们准备的任何东西，都不再是一人份的了。那些独自坐在窗口书写愤怒、无聊、痛苦与绝望的夜晚忽然有了意义，漫无目的地奔涌的渴望与追求也忽然之间找到了河床，于是当詹姆拉着他的时候，西里斯毫不犹豫地跟了上去，就像河水自然地流下山脊那样：西里斯倾身向前，他的嘴唇捕捉到了詹姆还没收起的笑容。

他措手不及地品尝到了某种甜美至极的滋味，令人幸福的程度堪比在高速行驶的车上把手伸出窗外，指尖摸到风的瞬间。关于这突如其来的快乐的身份，种种猜测划过西里斯的脑海，直到他灵光乍现，想起爱有无数张面孔。

+完+

1-3. London Lesbian and Gay Centre (LLGC) 成立于1983年，位于Cowcross Street 67-69号，设有餐厅，咖啡馆，酒吧，艺术中心等等，是由同性恋群体经营的针对性少数群体的活动中心，是在当时的市长Ken Livingston的支持下成立的，LLGC一直存活到1992年

  1. James这里弹的是Eagles - James Dean
  2. 引自洛尔迦： “不做梦的人是不幸的”
  3. 1915年，Edith Smith成为了第一位有权逮捕犯人的女警，但是直到70年代，男女警员的工作还是有着天壤之别，这种区别对待直到1973年才从法律上被废除。1970年通过了同工同酬法，1975年通过了反性别歧视法案，本文设定在80s早期，爱丽丝是最早一批拥有与男性警员同等权力的女警。
  4. 实际上，英国（除北爱尔兰地区）直至1997年才通过了反骚扰法案
  5. 西里斯这里引用了Getting Better的歌词
  6. 1981年开始谋杀未遂在英格兰和威尔士被列入可公诉案件，最高量刑为终身监禁




End file.
